


Ghosts

by EmmaOverland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a ghost who has a crush on Hiccup and the two finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a single Tumblr prompt from Queenofyoursoda which sort of spun out of control. Now it's got several parts and we're just going to see what happens.

They were back again. Jack made a small gleeful noise as he stared through the gaps in the moth eaten curtains at the people approaching his prison. It was another group of people who were out “hunting” the paranormal, armed to the teeth with EMF readers and FLIR cameras among other numerous pieces of equipment. But he didn’t care about them…no he just cared about the one special one. There was someone in the group that had a heightened awareness and could sense when Jack was around. And this time, the ghost was determined to make contact with him.

“Okay guys we’ll break into teams of two.” Astrid, the unofficial leader, said as she turned to face the others.

Hiccup sighed. “Why do we always do teams of two? Isn’t that more dangerous? This building is really old and the wood could break under us.”

“What’s the matter? Scared Hiccup?” Snotlout asked with a grin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not scared. I’m more concerned with the amount of pain I’ll be in later.”

Ruff and Tuff snickered as FIshlegs nodded along behind them. He was worried about the structural integrity of the building. Astrid shook her head and went about dividing the group into teams. Snotlout and Tuffnutt, Hiccup and Fishlegs, and then she’d go with Ruffnut. A wicked smile crossed Jack’s face as the three teams split up and headed into different parts of the building. He followed along behind Hiccup and Fishlegs, idly wondering about their conversation.

“Don’t they watch Scooby Doo? Splitting into teams is a bad idea.” Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup spared him a glance. “In any movie, teams is a bad idea…even in The Hunger Games.”

Fishlegs nodded as they continued to creep down the hall. Really whose idea was it to go exploring an old school that had suffered from a freak fire and killed several students? Hiccup peered into the room which revealed to be a classroom of some kind, if the chalk board was anything to go by. Jack strolled in behind them and grinned when he caught sight of the pieces of chalk lying about. He glanced over slyly at Fishlegs and chuckled.

“Did you hear that?” Hiccup asked and Jack froze.

Fishlegs turned toward him. “Hear what?”

Hiccup frowned. “I swear I just heard laughter or something.”

“Like evil children from hell laughing?” Fishlegs asked in a squeak.

“No, it sounded older.” Hiccup stated with a roll of his eyes.

Fishlegs nodded though he was still visibly shaken. “So a creepy janitor then.”

“Hey!” Jack said indignantly. “I’ll show you a creepy janitor.”

The white haired dead boy snatched up broken piece of chalk and began to write on the board. Judging from Hiccup’s sharp inhale he’d seen it. Fishlegs turned to look at the chalkboard and fumbled with the camera to begin recording what was appearing. Jack wrote quickly, pausing periodically to press chalky handprints around the board. He grinned as he took a step back and admired his handy work.

“Get out Frederick. You aren’t welcome here. You’re next.” Hiccup read aloud and his eyes widened when Fishlegs let out a rather girlish shriek and ran from the room, screaming the entire way.

“Fish!” Hiccup yelled, limping over to the door after him.

Jack began to laugh whole-heartedly, gripping his stomach as he doubled over. Really, Fishlegs’ reaction had been priceless but as a plus, he had Hiccup alone. Hiccup turned slowly to scan the room, the FLIR in his hand coming to life. He looked at the small screen before jerking his head up to frown.

“Who’s here?” he asked carefully, another recording device running also. He had to catch something…he had to!

Jack chuckled and Hiccup canted his head to the side. “Well it’s not a creepy janitor.”

Hiccup frowned for a moment before looking down at the FLIR again. It was showing a cold spot but he’d heard that clear as day…as if there was someone there. “You aren’t a janitor?”

“Y-you heard me?” Jack asked in a whisper as though afraid to hear his own voice. “How, how can you hear me? You’ve never heard me before Hiccup.”

“How do you know me?” Hiccup licked his lips and decided that he need to have some sort of even playing field. “What’s your name?”

“Jack Frost…”

“Jack Frost?” Hiccup repeated.

Jack moved closer toward Hiccup and stood directly in front of him, watching as Hiccup shivered and the hand holding the FLIR dropped away to hang limply at his side. The pale one reached out and let himself give into temptation, touching the fluffy auburn strands. He’d wanted to connect with Hiccup for so long…and now he could…Hiccup heard him and knew he was there. Hiccup stood completely still as he felt something carding through his hair and a chill swept through him. The logical part of his mind was screaming at him to pull away and run like Fishlegs but there was something almost…reverent about the touch that made him stay.

Jack continued to touch Hiccup’s hair before letting his fingers trail down over the features of his face, tracing his cheekbones, running down the length of his nose only to glide back up and brush against long eyelashes. The touch was cold but entrancing and Hiccup found himself being soothed by it.

“Jack…” he said quietly as Jack traced along his jaw, his thumb rubbing quickly over slightly chapped lips. “How long have you been here alone?”

The ghost jerked his hand away and took a step back and immediately Hiccup woke from his daze. He lifted the FLIR to make sure Jack hadn’t left him. The silhouette was still there so Jack was still there but before he had a chance to say anything, the door to the room burst open and the others came pouring in.

“Hiccup are you all right?” Astrid demanded and Jack immediately withdrew from the room.

“Yeah…fine…” Hiccup mumbled. “Just fine.”


	2. The Second Night

This was crazy, absolutely crazy. He shouldn't be this distracted by what had happened. It had been two days since the run-in with the ghost haunting the old school and Hiccup couldn't focus on anything. He paced around his room and then stopped to stare at the recorded disk he'd stolen...no...borrowed from Fishlegs' camera. He didn't want anyone else to see what had happened...not yet. Not until he was sure he wasn't going crazy. But it had happened, he'd been contacted by a ghost. By Jack...Hiccup let out a heavy sigh and then steeled his resolve. He was going to go right now he couldn't handle it anymore...Jack spoke to him once, maybe he'd talk to him again.

He reached for his phone and then stopped midway, frowning. Did he want to tell the others he was going back? Astrid and his friends had, had a few things happen, screaming voices and something pulled Ruffnut's hair but they didn't believe Fishlegs, who's actual name was Frederick, that the chalk had moved on its own without the proof...which Hiccup had. He shook his head. He was going to do this alone...Jack spoke to him alone and he would seek him out alone.

Hiccup grabbed the equipment bag and the FLIR from the charger from where he kept his ghost hunting things, hidden from his crazy Australian flatmate, and shrugged on his jacket. It was chilly and he knew that if Jack were indeed around it would get colder. Toothless lifted his head from where he was curled up on Hiccup's pillow and meowed curiously. Hiccup turned and looked at the cat before reaching out and petting the black creature.

“Stay here bud, and don't let Aster in the room.” Hiccup ordered before slipping on his boots and heading out.

He was quiet as he moved down the hall toward the front door of the apartment, snorting at the loud vocalizations coming from Aster's room. He didn't even want to know who was in there with him...It was one of two people and Hiccup would rather not think about it at all. He grabbed his keys from where they hung by the door and locked the door behind him as he left. He stood in the breezy walkway for a moment and let out another calming breath before tightening his grip on his bag and heading for the stairs. He slid up onto the bike and within moments it was purring to life between his legs and soon found himself in front of the school.

Here he was...he was here... He needed to get back in there. He got off the bike and hid the machine where someone passing by wouldn't see it. He didn't need the cops getting involved and going to jail. He slid in through the same opening they all used previously and began to make his way down the hall, a flashlight in one hand and the FLIR in the other. Hiccup stopped and shivered then let out a sigh. Should he try the classroom again? Licking his lips nervously he glanced around.

“Jack!”

Deep the dark of the old building the ghost stirred when he heard Hiccup's voice echoing through the oppressive silence. Glacier blue eyes fluttered open and the dead boy stared for a long moment at nothing. Had someone called him? Was it…could it have really been?

“Jack are you here?”

That spurred Jack into movement, shaking him from the limbo state he’d been in. It had been a while since he’d thought that he’d lost Hiccup and now the other was here…willingly coming into the school. He was quick to move through the walls and to his mortal. Lo and behold…there he was with his silly little FLIR again.

“Alone, Hiccup?” Jack asked with a low chuckle.

Hiccup stopped immediately and turned toward the source of the voice though he couldn’t see anyone actually there. It was a different part of the school, a wide hall…probably a main hall with a set of stairs leading up into darkness of the second and third floor. He glanced down at the FLIR and could see the cold spot where Jack was before raising his gaze again.

“Jack, you came.” Hiccup answered after a moment. “I didn’t know if you’d still be here…or if you would hear me…or something”

Jack approached and Hiccup tensed briefly before calming when the startling familiar hand brushed through his hair. It was unsettling to feel someone there but be unable to see them. “You called and I came.”

“So could I be anywhere and call for you and have you come?” Hiccup asked with a laugh.

Jack withdrew his hand and immediately Hiccup reached out, catching onto the ghost’s wrist, startling the two and causing Hiccup to release him immediately. He hadn’t actually thought he could touch the other. It was a strange sensation.

“Sorry...” Hiccup apologized softly. “I didn't want you to pull away like you did last time.”

Jack's expression tightened before he made a small noise of amusement. “Your friends were coming. I could hear the children talking about them.”

“The children?” Hiccup questioned. “There are children here?”

“Yes,” Jack confirmed and then he fell silent for a moment, staring over Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup could feel the tension in the other and suddenly his jacket was gripped tightly and he was jerked to the side. He stumbled and the pot that was suddenly flying through the air narrowly missed him. Hiccup whipped around expecting to see an angry man and instead as greeted by the sight of a furious child about the age of ten. The boy flickered in and out like a bad channel and he glared violently at Hiccup.

“Jamie...” Jack said with a sigh as he released his hold on Hiccup. “It's all right Jamie, he's not here to do anything. We're just talking.”

Jamie's eyes darted from Hiccup, who stared in shock at the ghost boy, to Jack and a light of peace flared up. The boy turned to look at Hiccup warily again before the sound of laughter filled the area and a group of children ran past. Jack motioned for him to follow. There was a long moment of tension and Jamie faded away, the sound of laughter following him.

Hiccup was silent for a long moment, trying to process what he’d seen. “They said that several kids lost their lives when the fire started…was he one of them?”

Jack snorted. “Does he look like someone burned?”

“What do you mean?” Hiccup turned toward the voice and then frowned when he realized that he still couldn’t see Jack.

“When you die, if it’s traumatic enough that’s how you end up looking. The children here that were burned to death will have the burn scars on them.” Jack explained with a sigh.

Hiccup glanced around when he heard more laughter of children and then felt the movement pass him. Several voices yelled out Jack’s name and he could hear the curious whispers as to why a mortal was with them. There was soft murmuring, in Jack’s tone, and the kids rushed off giggling and laughing in innocence.

“Are there a lot of children here?” Hiccup asked after a long moment.

“More than you think.” Jack confirmed as he moved to stand beside Hiccup, reaching out again to touch the living one’s hair. “Sorry,” he murmured when Hiccup jumped at the unexpected touch. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to interact with someone different.”

“Different?”

Jack’s voice was almost wistful, like he was holding something back. “Alive.”

Hiccup reached up and grabbed Jack’s hand, tracing the long cold fingers almost curiously. “Jack, how long have you been in this school?”

“Since the beginning…since before it was a school. I watched them build everything from the ground up.” Jack answered.

The mortal calculated the dates rather quickly in his head and made a thoughtful sound. “So you’re roughly 100 years old then.”

Jack laughed and the sound warmed Hiccup despite the temperatures around him. “Oh I’m older than that…much older.”


	3. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part three…mostly for the Royal Highness of All Things Carbonated and my Science Procrastination Buddy. By the way, I can’t accent…took my inspiration from Chu in Yu Yu Hakusho and Bunny himself…

Aster stared at Hiccup and the younger male rubbed his face with a groan. “You were out all night again weren’t ya?”

“Aster, please not this early…you sound like my dad.” Hiccup complained as he reached tiredly for the salt to put on his eggs. “And so what if I was? I’m an adult.”

The Australian man snorted in amusement. “Maybe so, but yer still my charge. An’ the agreement with yer dad was that ya’d still do well in school or ya get yanked back down ta Berk. So who’s the shelia what’s got you all rebellious?”

Hiccup choked on his orange juice and flushed bright red. He’d been leaving late for the past few days to go talk to Jack. The ghost was more than welcoming and even answered different questions that Hiccup had. Though there were a few that he wasn’t allowed to touch base on, such as Jack’s actual age, why there were so many children, and how he died…they were a few of the ones that Hiccup had learned were off limits.

Suddenly a wide grin broke his friend’s face and Hiccup had a feeling of impending doom. “Not a shelia then…it’s a bloke!” Aster laughed and shook his head. “That explains a lot. If it’s a bloke then it’s not Astrid.”

“What?” Hiccup asked as he jerked his head toward his flat mate. He stood up in a rush and then made his way toward the front entrance. “No! Astrid and I are just friends. Anyway I have to go or I’ll be late for class.”

“Don’t fall asleep in it this time.” Aster yelled as Hiccup pulled on his jacket at the door.

Hiccup chose not to respond to the jibe and instead left the apartment. It was true that he’d been living with Bunny under the agreement that he’d keep his grades up and then he’d be able to attend the college in Burgess rather than being trapped taking over the family business back in Berk. However if he couldn’t for one reason or another he’d be pulled back to Berk, kicking and screaming, by his father to take over instead. He’d worked his ass off this much and now he was a freshman in college however he still had to prove that he could handle being a freshman so the deal was still on the table…and Aster was doing his best to keep Hiccup focused.

“Of course Jack isn’t any help…” Hiccup mumbled as he sat down in one of the many desks in the classroom. “But…he doesn’t make me come see him anyway.”

“Who doesn’t what?” a voice asked as a body slid into the seat next to him.

Hiccup glanced over and then took the offered soda gratefully. “Thanks Kayla. No missing limbs or clothing this time I see.”

Kayla scowled and glared down at the soft-drink in her hand. “The machine is possessed I tell you. It eats your money or it shakes…and sometimes it spits drinks out like missiles. They need to have someone come and perform a ritual or something.”

“Funny,” Hiccup laughed. “I never have trouble with it. Maybe the machine just had a grudge against you.”

“Hiccup, you’re only alive right now because it’s too early in the morning to go to jail.” she deadpanned.

He just laughed and turned away to focus on the professor as the man came in, talking loudly on the town’s hundred year anniversary celebration which he was in charge of…blah blah blah.

xXx

“Is he coming back again?” Jamie asked as he approached Jack who stood staring out the window.

Jack turned slowly to look at the boy and shrugged. “Don’t know. I don’t control the mortal Jamie.”

“He’ll just get hurt…” Jamie muttered and Jack sighed. “I won’t hurt him; you already said he was a good guy. But that doesn’t mean that…well…you know…won’t hurt him if she finds out about him. She’ll be here soon won’t she? I keep hearing the other kids talking about her…”

Jack tensed at the mention of the woman he’d rather not think about. He knew the risks better than anyone else…With a small motion of his hand he shooed the boy away as a series of voices filled his head. Three distinct voices crying out in fear of the dark and Jack sighed. He reached out and picked up his staff then turned and disappeared like a ripple on a lake.

xXx

Hiccup frowned slightly as he took in the shaking shoulders. “Punzie?”

Rapunzel lifted her head and offered a small shaky smile as Guy sat beside her, looking pale. “Oh Hiccup, I didn’t see you there…”

“Why are you crying?” Hiccup asked as he crouched down and grabbed his friend’s hands worriedly.

The nursing student sniffled and Guy sighed beside her. He looked at Hiccup and then shook his head slightly. “The triplets that were rescued from the car accident…”

“Lydia, Barrette, and Seth?” Hiccup felt a punch to the gut and shook his head. “No, you didn’t…”

“We did.” Guy answered as Rapunzel started to cry against Hiccup’s shoulder. “They didn’t make it…we found out about twenty minutes ago. All three fell asleep last night and couldn’t be…”

Hiccup hugged Rapunzel tightly and reached out to pat Guy’s knee. “I’m sorry.”

Guy shrugged, trying his hardest not to be effected. “It’s life…we knew it could happen.”

xXx

Hiccup stepped into the old school and looked around, his flashlight moving in the darkness. “Jack? Hey Jack are you here tonight?”

“Hello Hiccup. You’re becoming a regular.” Jack answered as he reached out to twirl a strand of Hiccup’s hair around his finger.

Hiccup chuckled. “Hey you’ve been around for a while right? I need some help with a paper for my history class.”

Jack grinned even though Hiccup couldn’t see it. “History is my specialty.”

The two moved through the halls toward a safer and more lit part of the school that they often used for homework purposes. And Hiccup never caught sight of the three new children, a girl and her two brothers, running down the hall way laughing with the other children.


	4. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter than most but it's still a good one I think.

He was worried. Why was he worried? He didn’t understand it! This didn’t make any sense…three days was nothing to a ghost…especially one who had lived as long as he had. So why was he worried that he hadn’t seen Hiccup in three days? Finally Jack decided he’d had enough and went to find Hiccup. He grabbed his staff and left the school. The children were doing their thing and none of them could leave anyway so he wasn’t worried about losing one of them. He blinked at the sudden assault of sun before rising into the sky to look around, it wasn't often he came out into the day...only when he had to. He had no idea where to start but…Hiccup said he went to college…it seemed a good enough place to begin.

He flew off through the city, maneuvering around, occasionally chuckling as things reacted to his passing. Dogs weren’t particularly fond of him but cats liked him well enough. Finally he caught sight of the building and floated overhead. And then he heard it…the laughter that called to him. Hiccup! He immediately dropped down to seek out the boy. Finally he caught sight of Hiccup walking with some strange girl. Jack watched for a moment as they went their separate ways, the girl ducked into a room and left Hiccup alone in the hall.

“Hiccup.” Jack greeted causing the mortal to jump suddenly and fall back against the wall, his books landing in a fluttering heap on the floor.

Hiccup looked around for a moment and Jack sighed softly. Hiccup still couldn’t see him…He reached out and played absently with the auburn hair, watching in fascination as Hiccup seemed to let out a sigh of relief and slid down to gather his books.

“Jack?” Hiccup asked in a whisper.

Jack smiled and tugged lightly on the hair. “Yeah I’m here.”

Hiccup looked around for a moment, his hair slipping through Jack’s fingers with the motion, and then hurried around to slide into an unused class room. Jack followed curiously, gliding through the door to see what the mortal was doing. “Hiccup?”

“What are you doing here?” Hiccup asked immediately. “N-not that I don’t want you here of course. Wait you left the school!”

Jack laughed. “Why wouldn’t I leave the school?”

Hiccup shrugged slightly and shifted a bit uneasily. “I-I don’t know maybe you were cursed there or something?”

Jack frowned at Hiccup’s nervous actions. The living one was fidgeting and moving about with a strange energy. Almost like he didn’t want to be around Jack…it made sense…why he hadn’t been by in a few days. Had the ghost done something wrong? Jack tried to think back but he couldn’t come up with anything…He made a small noise causing Hiccup to turn his head in Jack’s direction.

“Should I leave then?” Jack asked after a moment.

“No!” Hiccup answered quickly with a shake of his head. “No, you’re fine. You’re here all ready. It’s fine…um please stay.”

Jack approached Hiccup and the young adult could feel him move closer. He knew he’d been gone from the school…he knew that Jack would notice. But how are you supposed to react when you’re having wet dreams about a guy you can’t see? It didn't even make sense to Hiccup! He would have gladly pushed all feelings aside and ignored that it had been Jack’s name he was moaning if stupid Aster hadn’t brought it up! Stupid Aussie and his stupid hearing.

There was a soft touch in his hair and Hiccup turned to it automatically. “You and my hair.”

Jack laughed. “It's so fluffy...and it's soft.”

“So you can still feel textures?” Hiccup asked as he allowed the ghost to molest his hair while he straightened his books.

“Sort of.” Jack said after a moment of thought. “It's not as strong as when I was alive but I can still feel things. Ghosts aren't shells like so many movies imply.” This got a chuckle from Hiccup. “But we feel things...physical things, emotional things...we just chose to ignore it. The children mostly feel happy that's why they laugh but we can have sensations like that...happiness and sadness...loneliness or rage.”

Hiccup reached up to grab the hand in his hair and traced over Jack's cold knuckles. “Were you lonely Jack?” Immediately he tightened his grip when the spirit tried to pull away from him, in shock or something else he wasn't sure but he wasn't letting Jack escape him now. “Is that why you came looking for me?”

Jack made an indignant noise and pulled again on his arm but Hiccup held him in a firm grip. “No I wasn't lonely. I have the kids that keep me happy.”

“There is a difference between the company of children and the company of someone your age. And I didn't ask if you happy I asked if you were lonely.” Hiccup stated.

There was a long period of silence and Jack sighed softly, twisting his wrist to clasp at Hiccup's hand instead. “I'm always alone.”

Hiccup looked down at his hand for a moment swore he could see the flicker of something grasping onto him. But when he stared longer it wasn't there...finally he frowned. “Come on Jack we're gonna go out into the quad.”

“Going where?” Jack asked as Hiccup used one hand to shoulder his bag and then pulled Jack behind him with the other one.

They moved through the campus and stopped briefly when Hiccup heard a familiar angry voice. “Give me the coke damnit!”

“Fighting with the machine again Kayla?” Hiccup asked as he walked over to the fuming girl who was glaring at the soda machine.

“It hates me Hiccup! I swear to you it hates me.” she hissed, looking much like a cat that was stepped on.

Hiccup moved to say something when Jack chuckled. He glanced over toward the sound.

“Queenie, you in the machines again?” Jack asked causing Hiccup to blink.

Jack extended his staff into the machine and hooked it around the spirit in the soda machine that was laughing. Hiccup could hear the woman's laughter but he didn't see anything. There was muffled conversation between the two spirits as the drink machine dropped several sodas at once and Kayla made a gleeful sound, snatching several of them.

A touch to his hair made Hiccup jump slightly and he turned his head slightly toward where he could feel Jack. “What was that?”

“Queenie.” Jack explained with an amused chuckle. “She's a strange ghost...she likes to possess drink machines and prevent people from getting sodas or launch drinks at people passing like a rocket.”

Hiccup shook his head and bid Kayla a farewell then continued to head across the campus, Jack following loyally.


	5. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still live off of feedback of any kind so please don’t hesitate if you’d like to see something in it or not…It’d be fun to see if I can work a few things in…and this installment is for Mike there!

The quad was an open and empty space that had a grassy hill overlooking the different sports fields. Jack liked it immediately and waited for Hiccup to settle down on the warm grass before joining him, sitting at his left. He reached out once they were seated to touch Hiccup’s shoulder and let him know where he was. Hiccup glanced over slightly before turning to stare out at the expanse in front of them.

“Why did you come looking for me Jack?” Hiccup asked after a moment or two.

The ghost flinched away at the question. “If you want me to leave then say so.”

Hiccup shook his head. “That’s not what I meant at all.”

“Then what are you asking?” Jack prompted with a frown.

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through messy hair as he stared out over the fields. “Is it because you were looking for me? Or did you just pass by?”

“Mm,” Jack smiled. So that’s what he wanted to know. “I was worried about you.”

“Worried about me?” Hiccup asked surprised.

Jack nodded though the other couldn’t see it anyway. “You had come every night since the contact. So when you didn’t come this time…”

Hiccup chuckled but he wouldn’t tell Jack the true reason he’d stayed away so he simply gave a partial answer. “Sorry school has been demanding and I needed sleep.”

Jack made another small noise but Hiccup wasn’t sure what it meant exactly. Was it a disbelieving noise or was it just acknowledgement? He didn’t know if he wanted to know. Could ghosts tell when people lied? The thought struck him and he made a small noise of his own. He could feel Jack’s presence beside him, steady and sturdy, something that was becoming as familiar as breathing.

“Why did you follow me and Fish that day?” Hiccup asked suddenly.

The air beside him seemed to become tense and Hiccup was worried that Jack would flee from him again. It was Jack’s immediate response to things that he didn’t want to think or talk about. To run away and then return the next night as if nothing had happened. Hiccup was discovering that Jack was rather temperamental and his moods seemed to change at the drop of a hat.

Jack sighed softly. “Because you’re more open to me.”

“Open to you?” Hiccup repeated with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“How do I explain this…” Jack muttered more to himself than to Hiccup though the other heard him. “You’ve gone through something and it makes you more open to different worlds.” A soft touch to the edge of the prosthetic he wore confirmed Hiccup’s suspicions. “But that’s not the only thing that puts you closer to our world. Your mother is…spiritually…maybe that’s it the word I want…well she’s hyper aware of the worlds.”

“My mother is?” Hiccup asked with a surprised frown. Now that he thought about it…it made sense. Valka had these strange quirks…things she would do that made people avoid her. Of course Stoick didn’t question her habits…it was something that made Val who she was.

“Yeah, she’s a riot sometimes.” Jack said with a laugh.

Hiccup smiled. She was a nut…that was certain. “Okay so I’m closer to the ghost world or something. Got it. More weird stuff about me…love it…” He absently leaned into the touch in his hair. “If I’m closer shouldn’t I be able to see you?”

“No,” Jack said after a long moment. “Too see us…it’s different. The kids are easier to see because they are a purer. The older the ghost or the manner of their death…” Jack paused briefly as if to gather his thoughts or maybe to figure out how to explain it, Hiccup wasn’t sure. “There are a lot of factors in seeing the dead. Sometimes we don’t want you to see us and sometimes we don’t have the strength to do it.”

“So which is it for you?” Hiccup asked.

Jack made a small noise closer to distress or uncertainty. “I don’t know…there isn’t enough between us.”

“Enough between us?” Hiccup repeated with a frown. “What does that mean?”

The white haired ghost stood up. “I’m old. I’ve been forgotten during the years because the people I knew when I was alive are dead. They’re all gone and have been for…a long, long time.”

Hiccup stayed silent as he felt Jack pace around. That made sense in a way…there was no one around who knew Jack Frost before…in fact…other than the dead there was no one around who knew Jack at all…as far as he knew. Before he could comment on that…on anything really there was a small chime in the air.

“No.” Jack whispered. “No, no…”

“What is that?” Hiccup asked as he stood up and looked around.

Jack whipped around to stare at Hiccup. “You heard that?”

The bell chimed again and then something was in the wind. _“It’s so dark! Please help me! Daddy please help me!”_

Jack flinched and sighed as he summoned his staff.

“Jack what is it? Who was that?” Hiccup asked worriedly causing Jack to turn and face his friend. “Jack?”

“You heard that?” Jack asked in awe.

_“DADDY PLEASE! I’m scared!”_ The bell chimed again and Jack flinched.

“Jack!” Hiccup was concerned by the noises he was hearing and the voice that was screaming for help. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll be back.” Jack said only to jerk to a stop when Hiccup grabbed him.

He turned to look at Hiccup who stared at him with wide eyes. How had Hiccup grabbed his wrist like that? He looked down at where they connected and Hiccup looked down as well before looking up again. Jack met his gaze and the two stared for a long moment.

“You have blue eyes.” Hiccup said suddenly in awe.

Glacier eyes widened in surprise. “W-what?”

Hiccup’s eyes darted over Jack’s face and the wonderment was apparent. “You have blue eyes…”

_"HELP ME PLEASE!"_


	6. What's Your Job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still live off of feedback of any kind so please don’t hesitate if you’d like to see something in it or not…It’d be fun to see if I can work a few things in…and this installment is for Mike there! This one is going to focus a bit more on Jack.
> 
> Warning: Implied non-major character death

_“Your eyes are blue…”_

Jack stared for a long moment and Hiccup stared back. Hiccup _stared_ back at him…he could see him. A strange fearful feeling filled him, something he hadn’t felt since _that_ day. The bell chimed again and a voice was begging for someone to help them…that same voice. Jack turned away to leave but Hiccup tightened his grip on him.

“Jack, what’s going on?” Hiccup asked again, his voice raising in concern.

Jack stood with his back to Hiccup for a moment before pulling his arm away from the mortal. “I have to go.”

Hiccup reached out to stop Jack and the other disappeared without warning and a rush of cold wind, causing Hiccup to shield his eyes reflexively. The auburn haired young man let his hand fall to hang at his side and he stared up into the sky…he’d seen Jack…actually seen the man’s details! Turning quickly the young man grabbed his bag and took off across the school campus toward the motorcycle which waited loyally for him. He had to get to that school now!

xXx

“Daddy!”

Jack landed in front of the child who was trapped under the collapsed building and he smiled. “Hey, hey it’s okay you’re not alone.”

Large hazel eyes peered from under black bangs. “I’m scared.”

“I know, but I’m here now.” In the back of his mind the bell stopped chiming and Jack smiled at the girl. “Come on, I’ll get you out of here.”

She hesitated for a moment when a pale hand was offered to her. “Back to Daddy?”

Jack smiled softly. “No, but to a fun place and you’ll be safe there. Nothing can hurt you because you won’t be alone anymore.”

The girl reached out and grabbed his hand and Jack smiled as his own cold hand wrapped around the small fingers. He pulled the girl to her feet as a voice filled the air.

“Vanellope! I’m coming!”

The girl turned with a frown. “Who is saying my name?”

Jack shook his head slightly. “I don’t know.” The lie burned in his throat as he pulled the girl along behind him. “Come on, there are others waiting for you…and maybe you’ll get to see your family again…”

Vanellope grinned and easily followed along with Jack, the two walking away from the small limp body lying in the dark…waiting to be found.

xXx

Hiccup practically threw the helmet away from him as he scrambled toward the school. It looked so different during the day that Hiccup was almost surprised. At night it looked so much larger though he was sure it had something to do with the shadows and how they played tricks. He had made sure that his bike was hidden from anyone driving down the road and hurried into the building using his usual entrance. He looked around, ducking through the fallen parts of the wall, trying to find any sign of Jack.

“Jack!” he called, turning around. He had no idea where Jack would be in this huge building…the ghost usually found him… “Jack!”

“Jack’s not here.”

Hiccup whipped around to stare at the child who had spoken…Jamie…if he remembered correctly. “Where is he?”

The brunette shifted a bit as children ran past in their never-ending games. “Working.”

Before Hiccup could ask further, Jack’s voice was heard in gentle reassuring tones. “Don’t worry, they will like you. Jamie is a good boy.”

The two turned to see Jack coming in with Vanellope beside him, the girl gripping his hand tightly. Jamie smiled and ran over to the girl and reached out his hand, inviting her to come play. He had a feeling that something needed to be discussed between the two adults in the room. After a moment Vanellope gave in and grabbed Jamie’s hand and the two disappeared in a peal of childish laughter.

“Hiccup…” Jack said surprised. He wasn’t expecting to see the mortal so soon…not after what he’d heard. “What are you doing here?”

Hiccup’s brows drew together in confusion. “Am I suddenly not allowed here?”

“No, you can come and go freely…”

“What was that in the quad? That bell? The voice? And why can I suddenly see you?” Not that Hiccup was complaining…no far from it…he was entranced by Jack’s appearance and couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over the other’s face. “Tell me Jack!”

“I don’t know.” Jack said suddenly and a haunted look appeared in his eyes. “I don’t know why you can suddenly see me!”

The sudden shout made Hiccup take a step back. He’d never seen Jack angry but the spirit was clearly upset or agitated as he scowled at nothing and started to walk away. Immediately Hiccup followed him into the depths of the school, finding it more dilapidated in the day light than it appeared at night. He stepped over holes that Jack didn’t recognize…the spirit walking straight as if the hall was the way it had been during its early years.

“Jack, don’t walk away from me!” Hiccup called as he scrambled after the other. “What’s going on! What was that bell? The voice? Jack what was all of that?”

And suddenly they were standing in a room and Jack stared out the window at nothing before turning slightly to look over his shoulder. “You don’t want to know…When you die…if it meets a certain…criteria…you’re given a job.”

Hiccup frowned. “What is your job Jack?”

The white haired young man turned, his arctic eyes haunted and somber, to face Hiccup fully. “I ferry the souls of dead children to holding and judgement.”


	7. Enter Merida

He was alone again. Hiccup had retreated away from him saying he needed to think…but Jack knew the truth. Hiccup was never coming back. He’d found out the dark morbid truth and now he was never returning. The loss was felt somewhere deep inside. Damn why couldn’t he be like other ghosts and no longer be in touch with things like this?

“Didn’ expect that one.”

Jack glanced over and scoffed. “I thought I smelled something weird. Come out gypsy.”

Merida stepped from the shadows with a grin on her face. “Yer goin’ tae pout nao aren’t ya?”

“I’m not pouting. Mortals come and go all the time.” Jack muttered. Of course most didn’t know about him…Hiccup was the first besides Merida to see him.

Merida made a noise of disbelief but didn’t elaborate when Jack turned toward her. “Well, yer nao goin’ tae have me aroun’ far a while.”

“Another mortal to deal with.” Jack deadpanned. “Fantastic.”

The redhead laughed loudly and shook her head. “Don’ be so dramatic Frosty. Ye know ya need me, especially wit’ wha’s comin’…She’ll be heere soon enough. Ya can’ let her find out about yer boy.”

Jack stared out the window and nodded slightly. “She won’t find out about him because he won’t come back. Hiccup will stay away from me now that he knows the truth of who and what I am.”

“Ye keep tha children from wanderin’ around lost in tha aftar life!” Merida barked causing Jack to turn to face her. “Ya protect tha children in ways othars can’t! Don’ talk like that about yerself. Ya know what happens tae yer kind.”

Jack nodded slowly. “Right…I’m just…”

“Yer attached tae tha martal.” she said, though she sounded surprised.

Jack flinched at the accusation but said nothing. Instead he merely turned his attention back to the window and the empty lot it showed him. Beyond the lot he could see building rising up in the city…the place of the living…

“See ya aroun’ Jackie.” Merida said as she ducked out of the room, the thump of her boots echoing in the silence like cannon fire.

xXx

Hiccup sat in his classroom in silence. His mind was racing. It had been almost a week since he’d last seen Jack. Not because he didn’t want to…he didn’t know how to face the Ghost after running from him suddenly during their last encounter…what if he couldn’t see him anymore? The dreams had become almost uncontrollable now that he knew what Jack looked like…He had been so solid in Hiccup’s grasp…He pushed the thoughts away to clear his head…he was at school. He didn’t need any distractions in school.

“Hiccup?” Astrid poked him with her pencil before she herself was distracted when the door opened and a new face appeared.

“Can I help you miss?” the teacher questioned, annoyance clear in her voice.

The redhead offered an almost sheepish smile as she came into the room. “Sorry ‘m a wee bit lost.”

“She has an accent.” Astrid whispered through her teeth as she reached out and grabbed Hiccup’s sleeve. “Hiccup! She has an accent!”

Hiccup winced as the blonde shook him. “I can hear that Astrid.”

He managed to pry himself from the girl beside him and lifted his head to find bright blue eyes staring directly at him. For a moment he panicked…what something offending? Did he expose something? Shit had she heard them?

The redhead slid into the empty seat next to Hiccup and stared for another long moment before turning to dig through the crème knit bag at her feet. She was dressed in a strange mix of worn olive green cargos and a floral almost 70s inspired fluttering top…fashion major or art major…Hiccup wasn’t sure. Astrid smiled and waved slightly, leaning around Hiccup to do so, as the other girl pulled her mass of curls back into a ponytail and secured it somehow with what looked like a scarf.

“Now if we can get back to the natives of Romania.” The teacher snapped, tapping the blackboard with her chalk.

Hiccup couldn’t help the weird feeling he got from the girl beside him…not Astrid…the one on his right. He glanced over at her as she seemed to dutifully take notes, the strange gold ring she wore glinting in the dull light of the florescent lights. Soon however class was dismissed and the three took their time in getting things packed away.

“So you’re new to town?” Astrid was already inserting her way into this poor girl’s life.

“Aye, ‘m new heere. I am Merida, wut’s yer name?” she asked with a grin.

Astrid barely contained the glee as she listened to the thick Scottish accent. “Astrid.”

Someone called for the blonde from the door and she excused herself, waving bye to the two, before disappearing out the door. Hiccup glanced up when he heard footsteps stop at the door and was prepared to offer to help Merida find her next class when he found her staring at him with a strange intensity.

“Ya know, yer a hard one tae track down.” she said suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Hiccup asked. What the hell had that meant?

She grinned knowingly. “Specially when Jackie boy doesn’ wanna tell ya anythin’.” A cold chill settled over Hiccup as Merida continued to talk. “But wut can ya expect from a ghost right?”

“You know Jack?” Hiccup asked in a tight voice.

“Oh aye, known ‘bout him far a long taime. Have a good day Hiccup.”

“Wait a minute!” Hiccup shoved the rest of his things in his bag and scrambled out of the room, sliding to a stop in the empty hall. Who the hell was that woman?


	8. You're Okay

Hiccup hurried up and down the halls of the college looking for that flaming red hair of the new girl…Merida…what the hell was going on…how did she know his name and how did she know about Jack? With a heavy sigh he came to a stop next to a line of drink machines and stood there for a moment trying to think…the campus was huge and the girl had an advantage of a head start. The machine beside him rattled a bit and Hiccup stepped away before staring at the machine for a long moment. Was it that ghost…the one Jack had told him about?

“Queenie are you in there?” he asked quietly, reaching out to touch the machine.

The vending machine rattled a bit and a coke fell into the little tray. Hiccup grinned and carefully took the soft drink.

“Thanks…” he said and gave the machine a pat before sighing. “See you around I gotta find someone.”

Hiccup walked away with his coke as the machine rumbled a bit then sent still. He was around the corner when he heard a girl shriek as something slammed into the wall…Queenie was apparently launching bottles at people again…He laughed and kept going. After some time Hiccup gave up…he had no idea where the hell this girl could be. Hiccup headed home and soon found himself sitting on his bed, running hands through his messy auburn hair.

“Where…okay think Hiccup…what the hell do we know?” he asked himself before reaching out to pet Toothless when the cat purred and rubbed against him. “Jack is a ghost that leads children to a place after they die…and this weird girl shows up who knows us…me and him…but how…”

Hiccup fell back onto his bed and waited for a moment as Toothless settled on his chest, purring soothingly and kneading his shirt. Despite the uncomfortable thoughts in his mind he was lulled into a sleep.

xXx

“Hiccup run!”

“Jack?” Hiccup turned to look at the ghost who was pushing him.

“Go get out of here!” Jack urged.

Hiccup stumbled forward and ran with Jack behind him, the fear on the other’s face really spurring him into movement. Something was wrong…the school was rebuilt…or it was back to how it used to be. Jack was shooting ahead of them, freezing doorways solid as things slammed into the thick ice, snarling. He slid to a stop when a mass of black blocked the end of the hall and he grunted when Jack passed through him completely to stand in front of him. Glowing eyes stared from the darkness and a dark laugh filled the air sending a chill down Hiccup’s spine.

Hiccup stumbled back a few steps as Jack stood in front of him, gripping his staff tightly. “Jack!”

The white haired immortal turned to look at him, pain in his bright eyes. “You need to run Hiccup. It’s not safe here…Please…get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you Jack.” Hiccup urged.

“You aren’t safe here anymore Hiccup.” Jack said as he turned away to look at the cackling mass in front of them. “I’m not losing you!”

“How sweet, protecting the mortal. You should know better Jack!” the woman snapped as she rose from the darkness, her eyes hidden by the hood but bright red lips quirked into a deadly smile.

“Jack!” Hiccup moved to reach out for Jack only to be stopped by a wall of ice. “No! Jack!”

He slammed his hands into the ice as he yelled for the other who was now alone with that monster. Suddenly Jack was slammed back into the ice wall and Hiccup gasped. The ghost slid down the wall and Hiccup followed him down.

“Jack! Please Jack!” Hiccup clawed at the ice desperately as Jack stared at him with a weak smile.

“I’m sorry Hic--!” Black talons pierced through the ghost and he was ripped away into darkness as screams filled the air.

“JACK!”

xXx

Hiccup sat bolt upright in his bed, his voice echoing in the stillness of the room. Toothless sat on the end of the bed staring at Hiccup with wide eyes. His heart was thundering painfully in his chest and Hiccup reached up to try and soothe the pain. What was this? Jack! He needed to get to him!

He scrambled from the bed and stumbled through his room in haste to get out. He was glad that Aster wasn’t here to hear him yelling. He didn’t want to explain that…he didn’t have time to explain it right now. Not that he even knew how to do it. He grabbed the keys from the key rack and then snagged his helmet from where it sat then raced out the door, barely remembering to lock the apartment behind him.

He was on the bike and down the road in record time. It was a bit reckless of him to weave between the cars but he was focused on one thing and one thing only…and that was getting to Jack. He hid the bike and then threw the helmet to the ground before picking his way through the hidden entrance into the school. The halls echoed eerily around him but he didn’t stop, carefully making his way over the different hazards in the building.

“Jack!” he yelled. “Jack!”

Jack turned from where he stood with Jamie and some of the other children, looking worriedly in the direction he heard Hiccup’s voice. The other had sounded worried and that made Jack concerned. Jamie snickered causing Jack to scowl until he heard Hiccup’s voice calling for him again. Immediately he disappeared and then reappeared just down the hall from where Hiccup stood. The mortal was breathing heavily and looked genuinely upset.

“Hiccup?” he called, causing the living one to jerk around.

Hiccup stared for a long moment at Jack, absently thankful that he could still see the other, before racing across the hall and sliding to a stop in front of him. The next thing Jack knew, a warm hand was against his cheek and another clamped onto his arm.

“You’re okay…” Hiccup breathed in relief. “You’re okay…”

Jack reached out to pet the wayward hair. “What’s wrong Hiccup?”

The mortal shook his head slightly and leaned against Jack, relishing in the solid form against him…he could still see Jack and he could still touch him…he was there and he was okay. There wasn’t something huge and evil destroying him.

“You’re okay…”


	9. First Kiss

Jack was quiet as he stood in the decayed hall, holding onto Hiccup as the mortal tried to calm himself down. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but something had clearly upset Hiccup into seeking him out. He didn’t know what to say so he waited until Hiccup lifted his head from his chest to stare at him.

“Jack…”

The ghost gave a small smile. “I didn’t think I’d see you again…after you found out…”

Hiccup was stunned by the confession. He hadn’t thought about how Jack would take the sudden retreat…and he’d been gone for a week this time…Jack hadn’t come looking for him. Instinctively he tightened his grip on the too solid arms when Jack tried to pull away. He could still see Jack and he could touch him and while he was cold to the touch…it was oddly comforting.

“I’m sorry.” Hiccup said after a moment of thought. “I needed to think and then I got caught up in school.”

Jack shook his head slightly. “You don’t owe me an explanation. You have your life…you shouldn’t be around the dead all day anyway.”

Hiccup felt a strange sense of loss when Jack became intangible and pulled from his grasp, turning away to leave him, and he scrambled to touch him again. He frowned when his hand passed right through Jack’s arm again. Jack turned to look back at Hiccup curiously.

“Why are you still here?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Hiccup stared at his hands. Why was he here? He’d been so worried about Jack…that he’d rushed over to check on him. It had been a dream but it had felt so real…Hiccup made a small face as his stomach churned at the thought. The look on Jack’s face made him feel like he’d been stabbed…and now the ghost was fine but dismissing him.

“I’m not leaving.” Hiccup said suddenly causing Jack to turn to face him fully.

Jack made a small face. “Hiccup you should go. Go be a living person and do…I don’t know whatever it is mortals do.”

“You used to like me being here!” Hiccup snapped causing the ghost to flinch. “What’s changed Jack?”

“Nothing but you shouldn’t waste your life here.” Jack stated, trying to keep as calm and neutral as he could. “I do enjoy the company of someone else…someone other than the dead sometimes but you spend too much time here. This is a place for the dead.”

Hiccup followed him as Jack turned to walk away. “No it’s not. You said yourself that it’s a place to wait.”

“Children…the souls of children wait here.” Jack corrected feebly.

Jack didn’t really know why he was trying to send Hiccup away. No, that wasn’t true. He knew exactly why he wanted Hiccup to leave. Seeing him hurt physically in way Jack thought he would never feel again after his death. But damn it this boy was bringing things back that Jack had fought to forget…He closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

“Hiccup…”

“I’m not leaving.” Hiccup stated as he stopped directly behind Jack.

The auburn haired mortal hesitated for a brief moment before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Jack, letting out a small sigh of relief when he could touch him. Jack was solid enough for him to hold onto again. Jack felt paralyzed by the vague warmth pressed against his back. How long had it been since he’d been held like this? How many centuries had passed when he was last touched by a living person? He let out a defeated sigh and seemed to sag into Hiccup’s grip.

“Stubborn…” Jack muttered.

Hiccup smiled against the back of Jack’s neck. “I’m a descendant of Vikings…we’re rumored to have stubbornness issues.”

Jack was silent…the Vikings…he remembered them well…yes…they had been one of his favorite peoples. This closeness with Hiccup was sending him through a loop. The human’s touch was bringing back senses he’d long forgotten during his seclusion from the others. He could almost feel the breath on the back of his neck and it was almost like he was alive again. Hiccup tightened his grip around Jack and the immortal was drawn back into memories…precious memories of happiness.

Memories were dangerous…they showed him what he lost. Jack jerked slightly and tried to pull away from Hiccup but the other held on tightly.

“Jack please, don’t push me away.” Hiccup whispered and Jack felt something in his chest ache.

“Don’t say that.” Jack responded.

“Jack?”

The ghost turned to look at Hiccup, his eyes traveling up as the other was taller than him and for a moment he was back in time looking up at someone who’d once made his cold dead heart feel like it could beat again. This was too familiar…too dangerous to be locked into again. A warm hand came up and cupped his face and Jack nuzzled the palm out of need. Gods above why did every touch send his mind down lanes he’d rather forget.

There was something about the way Jack leaned into his touch that made Hiccup wonder…just how long had he really been alone? “Don’t push me away Jack.”

Bright blue eyes lifted and Hiccup made a rash split second decision. Maybe it was the nightmare…maybe it was the dreams he’d been plagued with over the past several weeks…hell maybe it was just something in that gaze. Whatever it was, Hiccup didn’t care to put a name to it. He’d figure it out later. His hand slid along Jack’s jaw to touch the back of his head, fingers splayed in the soft white hair.

“Hic--!”

Hiccup cut the words off and Jack found himself stunned into silence by lips against his own. The touch nearly made Jack crumple had it not been for the strong arm around his waist. His mind seemed to shut down as Hiccup pressed almost insistently into the kiss, tilting Jack’s head with the hand in his hair to deepen the kiss. Bright eyes closed and Jack let himself feel again, his hands coming up to grip the mortal. This was bad…this was dangerous and Jack couldn’t find it in himself to care when Hiccup brushed his tongue across Jack’s bottom lip. Consequences be damned!


	10. Post Kiss Panic

They parted, Hiccup panting lightly, and held each other’s gaze for a long moment before the weight of realization hit Jack like a bag of bricks. His eyes widened and he jerked away from Hiccup, the other too stunned to stop him, as his hand flew up to cover his mouth…his lips still tingled slightly.

“Oh gods what have we done?” Jack asked in a panicked whisper.

That seemed to jolt Hiccup from his astonished state. “Jack?”

The white haired male shook his head rapidly and took a few steps away from Hiccup. “No, no this isn’t okay…this is bad…so very bad. You can’t! I shouldn’t! By the gods this can’t happen again!”

“Jack I don’t…” He didn’t understand the panic and fear on Jack’s face. Had he read him so wrong? Had Jack just been affectionate because he was so alone? “Talk to me Jack.”

Jack turned to look at Hiccup and stared for a moment, surprising the other with the pain in glacier eyes. “We can’t ever do that again.”

“Why?” Hiccup asked.

Okay sure it was weird kissing a ghost but Jack was solid enough to him…he was there…yes he was a bit cold but that was okay. There had been something in that kiss, he’d felt it and he knew that Jack had as well. He had to have! He took a step forward and stopped immediately when Jack stepped away quickly. What had he done wrong?

“Jack please just tell me why!” he all but demanded.

Jack shook his head. “It just can’t Hiccup. We can’t ever do that again. It’s not safe…it’s not…” He looked away and shuddered as if he were cold. “Please you should go.”

Before Hiccup could argue with Jack a haunting chime, not the same he’d heard before, filled the air causing Jack to close his eyes. His staff appeared in his hand and he gave Hiccup a long lingering look before disappearing in a rush of cold air. Hiccup felt empty…lost almost as he stood in the middle of the broken building.

“He’s right…You should go.”

He turned to look at Jamie who stood there with a sorrowful expression. “Why?”

Jamie frowned. “You and Jack are too close. You’ll get hurt. The living can’t be around the dead all the time. It’s bad.”

“How is it bad?” Hiccup asked hoarsely.

Jamie’s eyes lifted and he stared for a long moment before his spoke, his words sending a chill down Hiccup’s spine. “It’ll kill you.”

xXx

There were many things Aster could say he was honestly prepared for. The zombie apocalypse? No problem! Technology suddenly breaking down and causing a mass of loss in communications and practically the end of the world? Got it covered! The gates of hell opening in the basement laundry room between that one weird dryer and the coin machine? Bring it on!

But this…this was not something he ever expected and as such he wasn’t sure how to deal with what was happening. Hiccup stood in front of him looking miserable and lost. The Australian turned to look at the younger male with a frown on his face, setting down the knife he’d been chopping onions with.

“What?” he asked with a frown.

Hiccup sighed and seemed to deflate even more. “I need advice…relationship advice.”

That’s what he thought he’d heard. The tall man scratched his temple then nodded toward a chair in the kitchen before washing his hands again. “Sure, what do ya need mate?”

“Well…” Hiccup didn’t know how to explain the situation without sounding crazy. He sighed and dropped into the chair, cradling his head with his hands, elbows resting on his knees. “I’m…ugh…”

“Spit it out.” Aster advised sarcastically as he continued chopping for dinner.

“I kissed someone and he didn’t fight it but then he ran away when he realized what happened!” Hiccup said quickly, causing Aster to stop once again.

The older of the two stared for a long moment at his charge and then turned to face him, leaning one hip against the counter. “Ya kissed a bloke who ran away after ya parted?”

Hiccup nodded, unable to trust himself from talking at the moment. Aster let out a low whistle as he turned back to the onions. There was a long moment of silence as Aster tried to line his thoughts up. He should have known something like this would happen…Stoick wasn’t here to raise Hiccup and help him through this so Aster was the next best thing.

“Aster?” Hiccup sounded pitiful and the man took pity on him.

“Did he say anything when he ran?” Aster prompted thoughtfully.

Hiccup sighed. “Just that it wasn’t a good idea and that we couldn’t kiss again.”

Aster made a thoughtful noise. “Does he even fancy blokes?”

“I think so? He didn’t have any issues when we were kissing. It wasn’t until after a really nice kiss that he seemed to panic.” Hiccup explained. He was thankful that Aster was so open about these things…he wasn’t sure how his own father would react to the fact that it was another guy he’d been kissing…

“Denial?” Aster questioned.

“I don’t think so.” Hiccup answered. “He was afraid…afraid of something.”

Aster made a face as he slid the onions into the pot on the stove and grabbed some peppers. “Afraid? Afraid of kissing you or what it could mean?”

“Well…he had a friend…who sort of showed up after and said that it was…bad.” Hiccup tried to word things and it was getting hard to explain this!

The Australian snorted slightly. “Bad?”

Hiccup made a face. “Bad for me. Like it was dangerous for me to be there…to kiss him.”

This made Aster grin slightly in a way that was unsettling to Hiccup. “Sounds like a problem with his dad mate. I say, don’t give up on him if ya like him that much.”

“What?” Hiccup asked incredulously, waving his hands about slightly.

“I said,” Aster’s grin became almost evil. “fight for your guy if ya want him that badly.”

Somehow…Hiccup didn’t think that was going to be as easy as Aster was making it sound…


	11. Merida's Advice

Merida could feel the weight of eyes on her back and had the sensation of something being hunted as she walked down the halls of the college. She was tired and didn’t really want to be here but she had to keep tabs on that Hiccup boy. There was something about him…She knew it called to Jack like a moth to flame but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t sense the presence behind her until it was too late. The redhead barely had time to make a sound as she was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom.

“Let m’ go!” Merida spun around, throwing a fist toward her captor only to blink when her fist was caught. “Wut…”

Hiccup stood holding Merida’s fist in a loose grip, looking tired and slightly irritated. “I didn’t mean to startle you but you know stuff and I need answers.”

Merida blinked and let her hand fall to hang limply by her side when it was released. “Aye, I know stuff. Wut do ya need tae know?”

“I need answers about Jack.” Hiccup said after a long moment.

Merida raised a brow as she looked over Hiccup. The poor boy looked worn and tired, as though he hadn’t gotten much sleep the last few days. She pursed her lips for a brief moment before sighing and propping a hand on her hip. “Jackie boy? Wut da ya need tae know?”

Hiccup stared at the redhead for a long moment before sighing. He was exhausted and tired of beating around the bush and this woman had to have the answers he needed…right? “I kissed Jack and then he said we couldn’t and then Jamie said it will kill me. Why will being with Jack kill me?”

“You…kissed…hoooooo boyo…” Merida rubbed her forehead and let out a heavy sigh. “I need tae git some coffee and ya look like ya might fall any moment. Come on let’s git some coffee.”

Hiccup wanted to argue but this woman had answers judging from her reaction and yeah some coffee would probably do him some good. He followed her through the campus and down a block to a local cafe that was popular with the college kids. Soon they were seated at a distance from the others and Merida was doctoring a cup of joe while Hiccup just drank his black.

“So why?” Hiccup prompted as Merida measured out cream.

She sighed and looked at him for a moment. “Ya kissed him. I can’t believe ya’d do that. An’ Jackie boy let ya?”

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes and no. He told me to go before I kissed him and then he kissed back and then after he panicked and told me we couldn’t do it again.”

“He’s right.” she mused, pointing toward him with one finger as she held the cup carefully and took a drink before making a face. “Not French roast…” She added more cream and sugar then took another sip and sighed before seeming to decide it was good enough. “Ya can’t stay wit tha dead. Not you not nobody who doesn’ know how tae protect yerself. Tha dead an tha livin’ operate on different levels of tha spectrum.” She took another drink and seemed to gather her thoughts. “Tha dead need energy tae communicate wit othars an some spirits aren’ nice about takin’ it. Jackie boy is tryin tae protect ya from himself an from tha wee lambs an also from bigger meaner things. Ya bein’ around him all tha time will infact kill ya.”

Hiccup frowned slightly. “Why didn’t he just say that?”

Merida took another drink and made a thoughtful sound. “Jackie is a special case because he’s a guide an guardian. He won’ take yer energy but the other ghosts will. They might not on purpose but ya just bein in the building slowly leeches the energy from ya and feeds it tae them. He cares about ya so he wants ya tae be safe.”

“You said that it’s dangerous to people who don’t know how to protect themselves.” He glanced over at her and when Merida nodded he continued. “I can learn right? You are around the dead all the time aren’t you? Can’t you teach me to protect my energy or whatever?”

“Oh Hiccup,” Merida began with a pained sigh. “It’s not that easy. Right nao ya have tae let it go wit Jackie.”

Hiccup shook his head. “I can’t. He’s in my head now. I can’t give him up.”

Merida sighed again and drained her coffee before standing up and fishing out the money for the two coffees and leaving it on the table. “Ye don’ have a chaice. Bein around Jackie boy right nao will destroy ya both. Ye can’t love tha dead.”

He sat in silence as Merida left, the jingling of the bell above the door signaling when she left. Hiccup’s mind raced and he sighed. He didn’t feel any closer to having an answer and he had a feeling that Merida knew more than she was letting on. There had to be a way…there had to be.

“Hey Hiccup, need a refill?”

Green eyes darted over the young woman standing there and he offered a tired smile and nodded. “Thanks Sabrina.”

“Sure thing, you look like you could use it.” she answered as she leaned her hip against the booth that Merida had just vacated. “Everything okay? You look like someone just gave you some devastating news.”

Hiccup blinked at the waitress for a long moment. He’d known Sabrina for a little over a year now when he’d first started college and came for pick-me-ups during breaks in classes. She’d always been there to lend an ear and sometimes she’d give advice if she had an idea of how to help…Sure it was unconventional but maybe she’d have at least a bit of a suggestion if nothing else.

“I’ve…” Hiccup sighed as Sabrina slid into the seat across from him, concern on her face. “I’ve got feelings for someone and it might be too dangerous for me to stay with…him. Like…deadly dangerous. So now…I don’t know what to do because I know he’s suffering and he’s alone…and he cares about me because he doesn’t want me to get hurt…”

Sabrina hummed as she reached out to pat Hiccup’s hand. “Well that’s some crap right there. But you know, Hiccup…if you really care about him then you need to go for it. Love makes everything better in the end right?” She smiled encouragingly when he looked up at her and she nodded. “Trust me Hiccup, if it’s meant to be then love will make it possible for the two of you.”

He offered a small tired smile as she pat his hand again and stood up to greet the people who had come in. “Thanks Sabrina.”

“Any time Hiccup.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze before breezing away.

Hiccup sat for a bit longer simply nursing his coffee, thanking Sabrina when she would refill the cup for him, and pondered over what to do. Twice now he’d been told to go for it…throw caution to the wind and just make a move. But how did you make a move on the dead? If it were the living then he’d have at least an idea of what he was up against. But he cared about Jack didn’t he? Probably more than he’d ever felt for anyone…he couldn’t figure it out. There was a familiarity in the white haired male that Hiccup couldn’t place…but after that kiss…he’d felt like he’d found something he’d lost long ago. And now that he was feeling more at peace, he wasn’t going to let it go so easily.


	12. Pitch Black

“JACK!”

The spirit’s head jerked up when he heard the angry yell echoing down the halls. That was Merida’s voice. He stood still and listened to the heavy stomps that approached his favorite spot in the old school. In a surprisingly short amount of time Merida reached the room and stormed across to grab a fist full of his shirt. Jack winced as he was jerked down to her eye level. He hated that the damn gypsy had the ability to grab him and he couldn’t go intangible to escape her.

“Ye kissed? Tha two of ya kissed!” she growled, shaking him.

Jack looked away and bit back a small sound. “I stopped it…”

Merida’s bright blue eyes narrowed. “Not befar ya kissed him back! Hiccup came tae me tae git help tae be wit ya Jack.”

“He…he what?” Hiccup couldn’t have actually gone to Merida…not after…oh Gods this was bad. “Why would? What did he say? What did you say?”

The redhead was surprised by the expression of dismay on Jack’s face and frowned slightly. Was he really that worried? She released his shirt and watched as he seemed to sink down as if defeated. Jack rubbed his face with his hand and looked up at Merida.

“I told him tha iss not possible…far ya tae be wit each othar.” Merida answered after a moment. “Tha truth…”

“Only part of the truth.” Jack snorted bitterly with a frown.

Merida stood and watched him for a moment. “Why did ya let it happen?”

Jack shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t…I tried to push him away Merida. I told him to go but he wouldn’t.”

“Yer rememerbin agin.” she supplied. “Jack ya know it’ll only hurt when it happens agin. Ye can’ keep doin’ this.”

“You think I don’t know that!” Jack snapped as he surged up onto his feet and loomed over the smaller female. “I know what this is! I didn’t wipe it away this time! Damnit Merida I’ve been living with this for so damn long!”

The gypsy took a step back as the ground beneath the guardian began to get icy but she stared him down. Jack was pacing back and forth, the ice like ferns spreading with each step and began to crawl up the walls.

“Jack ya need tae…”

_“Jack!”_

Both stopped suddenly. That was Hiccup’s voice! Jack stood stock still and listened, his head canting to the side curiously. No footsteps were heard…So what had he heard? He glanced at Merida and she frowned. She could hear the voice as well but that was only because she was matching Jack’s frequency at the moment. If Jack had gotten anymore worked up she wouldn’t have been able to match him and thus she wouldn’t have heard it.

_“No…Jack!”_

A shudder ran down Jack’s spine as he listened to the panic in Hiccup’s voice.

“Don’ go tae him Jack you’ll only make it warse far ya!” Merida warned.

She watched the white haired ghost battle with himself before another worried cry of Jack’s name had the spirit shaking his head. “I have to go to him!”

“Jack wait!” She reached out to stop him but missed him briefly, watching as he launched upward and disappeared into the ceiling. The redhead let out a heavy sigh and let her hand fall limply to her side. “Jackie, don’ let yerself git hurt agin…” she said quietly.

 

xXx

 

Jack landed lightly on the roof where he could hear Hiccup’s voice. He looked around before letting himself sink down into the apartment below him. Hiccup was whimpering and sounded like he was in pain. The ghost moved quickly and stopped when he reached Hiccup’s room, pausing briefly to look around. It was covered with drawings and art work and Jack was stunned for a brief moment before Hiccup tossed over, reaching frantically for something.

“Hiccup!” Jack crossed the space and watched for a moment.

He was having a nightmare…But what was it about? Blue eyes watched him for a long moment but Jack couldn’t bring himself to reach out to comfort him.

“He’s been like this for a little while.”

A chill raced down Jack’s spine and he whipped around, his staff coming to his hand. Bright eyes darted around and golden eyes slowly appeared in the shadows.

“Pitch.” Jack growled warning. “What did you do to him!”

The shadow man laughed darkly in amusement. “As flattering as it is, I for once didn’t cause this. You did this one Jack. I could feel the fear so I came to see what it was.”

Jack lowered his staff and observed the Nightmare King before turning to look back at Hiccup. “Why were you in the area?” he asked quietly.

Pitch and Jack had once been enemies but over the centuries they’d developed a sort of friendship in their loneliness. Most spirits stayed away from Jack because of his job and Pitch was a spirit of fear…he was avoided just because of who he was. But often the two spirits would work together for a common cause…as strange as it sounded.

Before Pitch had a chance to answer the question, the door to the room opened and both spirits turned to look at the addition to the room. Jack inhaled sharply when he caught sight of Aster and he felt Pitch shift beside him. Blue eyes darted over to look at the older spirit who watched Aster with a barely concealed sense of longing. Aster managed to wake up Hiccup long enough for the other to calm down before he fell back asleep and Jack let out a relieved sigh. Aster watched his charge for a moment then stood up and looked around the room briefly, looking right through the two spirits watching them.

“Aster.” Pitch said quietly as the mortal left the room.

Jack glanced over at Pitch again and nodded slightly. “You’ve been watching him?”

Pitch said nothing but Jack could read him well enough. The dark man motioned to Hiccup who was sleeping peacefully. “I was surprised to see him here.”

“What are the odds…” Jack mumbled as he moved over to run his hand through Hiccup’s hair. “That they’d be in the same place?”

“Fate is a bitch.” Pitch stated as he moved around the room, ignoring the way Toothless watched them closely.

Jack laughed. “Yeah she is…what is she trying to accomplish this time?”

The old King of Fear glanced over at Jack and shrugged almost absently. “Who knows how to read the mind of a woman…”


	13. His Other Ability

It was dark…everything was thick darkness that swallowed anything and everything whole. Slowly a small flame appeared, flickering in the palm of a pale hand before it grew a little larger and became a glowing sphere.

“Jack be nimble…”

The sphere moved and began to take another shape, its little light flickering over slender pianist fingers that were decorated with long wicked looking carmine nails, forming a dragon.

“Jack be quick…”

The dragon shaped flame pranced around over the palm it hovered above as glowing red eyes focused from the darkness. Blood painted lips quirked into a smile revealing long needle like fangs that glinted in the light. Suddenly the woman closed her fist, snuffing out the flame by shredding through it and once again filling everything with darkness.

“Jack will be burned…by the candle stick.”

 

xXx

 

Jack stood still for a long moment as he took in the children around him. All of them were seated on the floor in their various groups but all had their eyes trained on him. Jamie was the only one who stayed away…who hovered in the door way because he refused to take part in what was going on at the moment. Something moved past the boy, something pure and composed entirely of white light…like a dancing ball almost. And then suddenly the ball took the form of a young woman who looked only a handful of years older than Jamie.

Blue eyes darted to Jack and he nodded slightly before turning back to the children watching him with rapt attention. “All right kids, if you feel a touch on the back of your head then I want you to go line up against that wall and you’ll get to go with Miss Alice this time. She’s really nice I promise.”

The blonde moved through the room, through the rows of children, and periodically stopped to touch one on the head. Fifteen in total were selected and as ordered they lined up along the wall to wait for Miss Alice.

“Do you want to come this time Jamie?” she asked softly.

He scowled at her. “No.”

She nodded slightly before moving to the doorway again. “Very well children, it’s time to go.”

The children bid their farewells to their friends and then disappeared into tiny bouncing balls of light before fading away quickly. After a few long moments, Jack released the children to play and they ran out laughing joyously.

“Jamie you shouldn’t keep turning her down every time.” Jack said quietly.

The brunet boy scowled. “Well I can’t just leave you to do something stupid.”

Jack laughed and moved to ruffle Jamie’s hair when something caught his attention. He tilted his head slightly to try and focus on the sounds better.

_I can’t leave him…_

Jack sighed softly. Time to go to work. Jamie looked at Jack for a long moment before the little boy hurried out of the room to track down his friends who hadn’t been chosen this round. Jack summoned his staff to his hand and disappeared in a familiar rush of cold air. Several moments later he landed on the roof of the hospital and let out a heavy sigh as he sank through the layers of the building to land on the railing of the bed, crouching slightly over the body in the bed.

The boy was young with messy black hair and Jack frowned slightly before lifting his gaze to look at the young man seated by the boy’s bedside. The teen looked tired and panicked…ready to collapse but struggling to stay awake at his brother’s side. Movement near the door made Jack jerk his attention away from the seated young man to…Fate! Blue eyes widened as the woman stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Why was she here? Jack turned back to the boy who was sitting on the end of his own bed staring at his body…his body kept alive by the machines. Brown eyes turned to look at Jack and the boy shook his head.

“I can’t go.” he said. “I can’t leave Tadashi alone. Please put me back.”

“What?” Jack asked quietly as he moved from where he was crouched to stand at the foot of the bed near the boy.

“I have to stay with Tadashi. Please! He can’t be alone again. Without me he might die. I’m all my big brother has…our parents died when I was three. If Tadashi loses me too I think it’ll destroy him.” The boy reached out and grabbed onto Jack’s arm pleadingly. “Please! Don’t take me away! Put me back in my body.”

Jack’s expression became pained as he weighed the consequences in his head before his eyes darted up to the brunette woman in the corner. Purple eyes met his almost challengingly and the two stared each other down before she shrugged slightly and left the room, tucking the thread back into her bag. Fate was a fickle woman.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked suddenly, looking down at the boy.

“Hiro, Hiro Hamada…”

Jack hummed slightly. “Well…Hiro…this counts as a near death experience…so you’ll be more open to our world if you chose to go back to stay with your brother.”

Hiro nodded quickly. “I don’t care! Just put me back quick before they take me off support!”

“Go lay down kiddo.” Jack ordered with a nod of his head toward Hiro’s body.

Quickly the soul scrambled up onto the bed and laid himself down within himself and let out a sigh even though it wasn’t necessary. Jack moved up closer and focused his eyes on Tadashi for a moment as he set his hand on Hiro’s chest and pushed down. It wasn’t rebinding a soul but any soul guardian had the ability to do so. Normally he didn’t like to do it…but for Tadashi he would do it this time…because an older brother shouldn’t have to outlive their younger sibling. Jack turned his attention back to Hiro and offered a calming smile.

“Ready kid?” he asked.

Hiro nodded again and closed his eyes as Jack pushed down and magic flared over the boy’s chest. The room door opened suddenly but Jack paid it no attention as the heart monitor beside him began to pick up speed and Tadashi lifted his head slightly, shaken from his dazed state. Magic seeped into the body on the bed and encased the ribs like a cast for a few long moments. Jack pulled his hand away feeling tired and drained as the magic slowly receded back to his body.

“Jack…”

The ghost turned his attention to the person who’d whispered his name…Hiccup! Eyes widened slightly and Hiccup’s expression became tight and confused. Jack could see the question clearly…was he here to take Hiro?

“-dashi…”

Everyone’s attention was brought back to Hiro as the child slowly opened his eyes and Tadashi made a sound of pure joy as he leapt to his feet and hovered over his brother to reassure the boy that he was there.

Jack looked back at Hiccup and offered a small smile at the mortal’s confused expression before disappearing before he could be cornered or questioned, too tired right now to deal with escaping from the other.

“Hiccup! Hiro’s awake! Go get a nurse!” Tadashi said quickly.

The green eyed young man nodded and turned to run from the room to go fetch a nurse. He’d go speak with Jack about what had happened later.


	14. Giving In

The last thing Hiccup expected to find in his bed…was a ghost. Specifically, one named Jack Frost. He stared at Jack’s form for a long moment in silent wonder. The ghost was curled up on his side, facing the wall…and sleeping? Could ghosts even actually sleep? Toothless looked up from where he sat near Jack’s shoulders, purring loudly in content. There was a long silence before Hiccup reached out to touch Jack’s shoulder gently, not wanting to startle the ghost.

Jack stirred slightly and rolled over to face Hiccup, his eyes foggy. It was so strangely domestic that for a moment Hiccup felt nostalgia hit him. He offered the other a small smile as he reached up to brush through white hair.

“Jack.”

“Hiccup.”

The mortal made a small sound of concern. “I didn’t think I’d find you here…ever…after what happened…”

“Sorry…give me a few minutes and I’ll make it back to the school.” Jack mumbled.

“No it’s fine, you don’t have to leave.” Hiccup said quickly. “Like I said, I was just surprised.”

Jack stared at Hiccup for a long moment and long dormant things began to waken inside the long dead spirit. He knew he should leave…that he shouldn’t have come to Hiccup’s room…should have stayed far away and blocked him out…put that wall between them…but he was tired…tired of everything.

“Why did you come?” Hiccup asked quietly, tracing nonsense patterns over blue material.

“It’s closer and I knew that I’d be safer here.” Jack answered as he sat up slowly, leaning partially against Hiccup’s knee.

Hiccup frowned slightly. “Safe from what?”

“Nothing and everything.” Jack answered after a moment. “Putting a soul back in a body isn’t easy and it takes a lot of power to do it…I haven’t done it in a long time so I needed a place to sort of recharge.”

“That’s what you were doing to Hiro.” Hiccup mused softly. “You didn’t take him away…you put him back in his body!”

Jack nodded. “Fate gave me a choice this round. Sometimes she doesn’t but she was feeling generous this time I guess.”

Hiccup smiled softly. “I’m glad you didn’t take him. Tadashi is a very good friend of mine, I would have hated having to comfort him for the loss of his brother.”

Jack stared for a long moment and then nodded absently. The ghost shifted again and Hiccup moved a bit himself to accommodate the ghost he suddenly had pressed against his side. Hiccup was surprised but he wasn’t going to complain. Jack was coming to him willingly and after their disastrous post-kiss panic he was certain that the other would have sworn off any further contact.

“I talked to Merida…about us…” Hiccup said after a moment.

“I know, she came after me for letting it happen.” Jack responded softly.

Hiccup glanced down slightly at the tired looking spirit. “She said…that the dead will leech life out of the living?”

“Yes, the dead take strength from the life force of the living…well most of us do anyway. If you’ve been appointed a task then you are sort of self-sufficient in that aspect.” Jack mused. “Unless you use a bigger power you’ve been given. Then that wipes us out…but we can kinda recharge if we rest our souls.”

“Rest your souls?” Hiccup asked.

Jack made a small sound. “It’s like entering limbo or a type of suspension of the conscious will…um…we have to put our spiritual bodies in a safe place and go into a type of rest or sleep…this is hard to explain…”

Hiccup chuckled. “I get it.”

“You’re smart enough to do that.” Jack muttered.

They fell silent again, simply enjoying each other’s company but Hiccup knew he needed to clear up things with Jack…had to make the other see that he cared about him. He was unsure how to bring it up without causing Jack to flee…And that was difficult since the smallest things could send the ghost into a tizzy and send him off escaping.

“Jack, about what happened.” Hiccup began, subconsciously tightening his grip on the white haired teen. “I meant it.”

Jack sighed and let his head drop against Hiccup’s chest. “I know.”

“I’m not gonna stop caring about you Jack. And I’m going to keep wanting to kiss you and help you. I don’t care about the consequences. And yeah, I know it sounds like some trashy teenage romance book but…” Hiccup trailed off with a sigh.

“I know.” Jack said again quietly. “I know you want to do all these things…I know the pull you feel. But I don’t want you to tie yourself to the dead, it’ll only kill you faster.”

“Then let me die faster that way you won’t be alone.” Hiccup stated.

“Don’t! Don’t say that Hiccup!” Jack stated immediately, jerking back slightly. “Don’t tempt her…and if you did die then I would lose you anyway. You’re an adult and you’d be taken away by someone else. You’d forget who you were…usually they do anyway.”

Hiccup frowned slightly and leaned forward to rub his nose against Jack’s. “Okay then, but I still want to help you and stay with you. Let me have this as long as I can.”

Jack sighed softly and let his eyes close for a long moment before leaning forward those last few centimeters to press their lips together. Hiccup responded immediately, pulling Jack close to him to deepen the kiss. Cold fingers tangled in his hair and Hiccup didn’t care of the shivers racing down his back. He just wanted to be as close to Jack as he could be, pulling the compliant spirit into his lap. He was lightheaded when they separated, a light blush on Hiccup’s cheeks as Jack smiled at him. Of course being dead, he was unfazed by the lack of oxygen seeing as how he didn’t need to breathe.

“I’ll stay, as long as I can.” Jack finally acquiesced. “But if I think you’re in danger from the other ghosts or another spirit or even from myself you have to promise to leave when I ask you to.”

Hiccup blinked for a moment and then nodded slowly. “I’ll try to leave.”

Jack’s lips thinned slightly in displeasure but finally he seemed to realize that was the only compromise that was going to be agreed upon. “Try then.”

The mortal smiled and without any further hesitation pulled Jack back into another ridiculously powerful kiss.


	15. The First Sign

Something wasn’t right…he could feel it stirring in the back of his mind. It made him unsettled. Golden eyes darted around the darkness for a moment before Pitch stood up and moved through his tomb like lair. What was causing this unease? He moved through the shadows easily until he reached the massive chamber lit with different candles of varying colors. The Nightmare King watched the dancing flames for a moment and turned to leave when something caught his eye. Turning his sharp eyes honed in on what had caused this strange feeling of unrest. One candle, blood in color, that was isolated from all others…was smoking…the very tip of the wick a red as though it were trying to light.

Pitch’s eyes narrowed as he crossed the room to circle around the floating candle. It wasn’t possible…the stars weren’t in the proper alignment! What was causing this? He took in the other candles around him, none of them were off everything was as it should be…so why? This was most troubling indeed. Pitch turned away from the dark candle and back to the circle. He wasn’t the only spirit to have these sacred candles, no the Sandman had them as well…being the second oldest being on Earth. The two had been entrusted with them. And while they’d once been bitter enemies, Pitch and Sandy had developed a reluctant but understandable symbiotic relationship.

Still he knew what this meant…and there was only one person who needed to be made aware of this development. He glanced over at the pale blue candle in question and focused on it before sinking down into the shadows around him and disappearing. When he reappeared he wasn’t ready for the sight that greeted him. Jack was in that boy’s house again…but Aster was with them. Hiccup glanced at Pitch for a brief moment before jerking his head toward the dark man again. So he was aware of all strong spirits. Aster looked over curiously to see what had spooked his young friend as Jack got up from where he sat to see what Pitch needed.

“He can’t see either of us…just Hiccup.” Jack said quietly.

Pitch nodded softly as Hiccup distracted Aster with something. “Yes, you triggered his ability…”

“No I didn’t. His will did…he wanted to see me and something let him do just that.” Jack protested, floating almost playfully beside the ancient spirit.

“I’m sure.” Pitch drawled before finally pulling his eyes away from Aster to look at Jack. “We need to talk. Something has happened.”

Jack nodded and the two sank down through the floor to another apartment where they wouldn’t be disturbed by Hiccup’s or Aster’s presence. After a few moments of conversation Jack shook his head almost violently.

“No, you can’t be serious. It’s not possible.” Jack urged. “It’s too early…she can’t be…”

Pitch made a noise in his throat. “She isn’t back yet, but she is waking. I saw it myself. The candle was smoking Jack. It’s trying to light up again. We don’t have much time left before she returns.”

The smaller male ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily as he floated idly, his legs crossed in a lotus position. “What do we do?”

“For now, just be cautious and keep an eye on the souls you gather. If she gets any then her power will grow faster. You remember what happened last time.” Pitch warned.

“Yeah…I could never forget.” Jack answer as he rubbed his chest almost absently, a wince of pain crossing him at the reminder of his last encounter with the woman. “That was one of the memories I wish I had been able to block.”

Pitch said nothing though he understood. He remembered their last encounter with her as well…the price that had been paid, the souls that had been lost. It was not something he wished to repeat any time soon.

xXx

Colors of night filled the room, lit only by a small bedside lamp. Pitch stood in a shadowed corner, far from the light and the person inside the protective circle. Aster was perched on his bed reading something, looking completely content. Absently he would stop and glance up, bright green eyes darting around the room as though looking for the presence he possibly felt. Pitch shrank back further into the shadows at the corner of the room, half disappearing into the wall behind him.

Aster let out a sigh as he sat up straighter and tucked his finger into the book he was reading to mark his place. “I know that you’re there mate.”

Something long dormant in Pitch’s chest tightened. It wasn’t possible…not at all. He couldn’t know that he was there…

“I don’t know how I know, but I do.” Aster continued, sounding wistful as he sat looking down at the book in hand. “You’ve always been there, watchin’ me. I’ve felt you for a long time. I can tell when you’re here and when you’re not…”

Pitch slowly came from the shadows and stepped further into the room. He lingered just in the edges of the light and watched as Aster shifted slightly and then sighed. He reached out and then stopped just at the light from the lamp lit up his fingertips and he withdrew his hands. He couldn’t touch him like this…he would just hurt him now. Pitch closed his eyes tightly and turned to leave. He couldn’t linger here anymore. It wasn’t good…

“Don’t go.” Aster said suddenly, looking worried. “It’s sorta creepy but it’s nice to have someone near. I thought that maybe knowing there is…someone around all the time…well a lot of the time that it would be weird but it’s not. You’re comforting and kinda familiar.”

“Aster, I can’t stay near you.” Pitch mumbled. “I’ll only hurt you now.”

“Well, I guess…I just wanted to let you know that I know you’re here…sorta. Let you know that you’re welcome or something.” Aster said after a moment or two.

Pitch watched him over his shoulder and once Aster was reading again, Pitch took his leave. Jack was fortunate that his mortal was fully aware of him…could interact with him. This was painful, a deep down in the soul ache. He should stop tormenting himself in such a way and put distance between himself and Aster. Nothing good would come of watching over the mortal. The darkness enveloped him and he vanished from the apartment only to reappear down in the depths of the Earth where he was safe…he was in the candle room again.

Immediately his eye was drawn to the different candles and lingered on one, bright green in color that had long lost its fire. He reached out and picked up the small remnants of the melted wax, holding it tightly in his hand. The scent of grass still came up faintly and for the first time in many years, Pitch cursed his own immortal role.


	16. Fate Pays a Visit

Jack sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, just watching Hiccup who slept peacefully, stretched out beside him. While he hadn’t wanted to admit it, he’d been craving interactions like this for so long, and now that he had it he didn’t know what to do with it. But he couldn’t stay anymore for now. Hiccup would eventually find him at the school again, Jack had duties after all. The ghost leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over a warm cheek and Hiccup made a small noise but didn’t wake.

“I’ll see you later.” Jack whispered before disappearing.

He returned to the school and found it in the same state it had been when he’d left it this morning, perfectly safe. The children were playing around the area, all of them safely contained inside the school building. He glanced over his shoulder at Jamie when the child showed up, an unhappy look on his face. Jack merely shook his head and turned back to watching the kids below them. Jamie sat down beside the other spirit, hanging his legs off the side where the guard railing used to be on the second floor mimicking Jack, and glanced at him.

“You were with Hiccup again weren’t you?” he asked quietly.

Jack nodded. “Yeah I stopped by to see him.”

Jamie stared for a moment then looked down at the children. “Merida stopped by earlier. She was mad you weren’t here to talk to her. She said it was important.”

“If it was important she’ll be back. She always comes back eventually…” Jack responded as his gaze followed Vanellope.

A sudden presence behind them had Jack jumping to his feet. He turned quickly and stared at the brunette woman watching them. Purple eyes lingered on Jack before she curled her finger and motioned for him to follow.

“What’s Fate doing here?” Jamie asked quietly.

Jack shook his head slightly. He had no clue. It wasn’t often the stronger spirit entered the domain of others unless it was necessary. He followed her, absently watching the pale purple skirt she wore brush against the dusty floor, and ducked into another room.

“Meg,” he greeted with a tip of his head. “What brings you here?”

Megara’s eyes narrowed slightly, calculatingly. “I gave you a choice some days ago to spare a child’s life.”

Jack nodded a bit. He remembered the encounter with Hiro and what had happened…and the events that fell into place afterward. Was she coming to scold him about that? Or about Hiccup tempting her several nights ago when they decided to stop avoiding each other?

“Technically you spared his life, you didn’t cut his thread.” Jack pointed out. “You’re the one who changed your mind.”

The woman’s quirked an eyebrow slightly, curiously. “What makes you say that?”

Jack grinned. “Meg, you and I both know that I couldn’t have even heard the voice if you had intended to let him live from the start. But I did hear his voice, so he was slated to die. Why did you change your mind?”

Meg crossed her arms casually, habitually. “I decided that there were other plans for him.”

“Other plans?” Jack echoed slightly.

“He’s too unstable to be in death. With as fast as the rise is happening, we can’t risk stronger souls lingering.” Megara stated as she stared off into the distance at something Jack wasn’t privy to. “I hate that woman and I won’t let her have strength.”

Jack shuddered slightly and shook his head. “She can get power others ways. She can go after him in the living world if she gets that strong.”

“But he’ll see her coming.” Meg answered with a wicked smile on her lips. “I have plans for this boy. You will send your gypsy to him and have her assess what I already know. But don’t tell the mortal girl that I’m involved…pass it off as what you are known for.”

The white haired guardian grinned. “Playful curiosity.”

The older looking woman nodded. “Exactly.”

Silence fell between the two and Jack watched Meg curiously. The Fate was rubbing her thumb over a thread curled around her finger thoughtfully. She glanced down at the thread before glancing at Jack and nodding. He returned the gesture and the woman disappeared, leaving behind a scent of anemone briefly before it too faded as if she’d never been.

When Jack returned, Jamie looked at him curiously. “What did she want?”

“She wanted me to send Merida to see someone that I gave a second chance.” Jack explained.

Jamie frowned. “You gave someone a second chance?”

Jack made a face. “Fate made the choice to give the kid his life back after I arrived so I just put the soul back into his body.”

“Oh,” Jamie made a small sound. “I was worried you weren’t doing your job anymore.”

Jack laughed and pushed Jamie slightly, playfully as he’d always done. “Hey, I take my job very seriously. I know what happens to people who neglect their positions in the webs. I’m not gonna end up like that insane Jones or something.”

Jamie grinned. “Hey I gotta make sure. Someone has to look out for you after all.”

“You saying I can’t look after myself?” Jack asked, his tone indignant though teasing.

“Aye, ‘zactly wut he said.” Merida quipped from under them as she came into the building and turned to look behind her at the two above. “Ye can’t take care of yerself Jackie boy.”

Jack pouted slightly and scowled. “Oh shut up gypsy.”

The redhead laughed as she put her hands on her hips and stared up at the two. “Are ye comin’ down ar’ da I haf’tae climb up there?”

“We’re coming. You’re too heavy you might break the floor.” Jack stated as he and Jamie joined her on the main floor.

“Are ye tryin’ tae say somethin’ about muh weight?” Merida sneered.

Jack simply grinned at the woman. “Sure we’ll go with that. But I’ve got a favor to ask of you.”

Merida looked curious. “A favor?”


	17. Something Wicked

It was cold and dark, Jack was trapped. He could see the hand stretching out, long claws extended, reaching for him. He struggled against the tendrils that held him in place. He had to get away. He didn’t know what was going on…but he couldn’t be touched. He knew he had to escape. He struggled and then a light appeared in the darkness, a small little light that flickered in vain. No! The light needed to go! It needed to escape! The claws dripping with blood stopped, the being hesitated and tried to yell, tried to bring attention back onto himself but his voice was gone, stolen away before it could echo in the darkness around them.

And then the light became two, gleaming…eyes…eyes that watched Jack with trust and other emotions he couldn’t place. No…please run. Please! He reached out toward the eyes, so familiar, so painful…and a laugh echoed in the air.

Then she appeared like a monster from the deepest realm of the mind. Gliding out of the shadows like smoke, hovering just behind those eyes that Jack cherished. Her hands came down to gently touch the face, smearing blood against the skin suddenly visible as she moved to nuzzle her cheek against her captive’s.

“Do you see this Jack?” she asked, cooing at him in deceptively soft tones. “This pretty face…this pretty soul…”

“Don’t!” Jack yelled suddenly as he struggled in vain to reach the face…the eyes that watched only him… “Don’t you do anything!”

She clicked her tongue like a parent disapproving something a child said. Those blood covered hands tightened around the victim…the prey…And then her hands went through that innocent body…heart clutched between pale fingers, stained red nails piercing the delicate flesh. The light faded from those eyes that never left Jack.

“NO!”

Her hand slid through the hole she’d made with a sickening wet sound and she hummed before smiling an evil fanged smile. Red eyes lifted from the broken bloody corpse to stare at Jack and she laughed, stepping disinterestedly over the body she’d been playing with moments ago. The heart in her hand disappeared into darkness and she giggled in wickedly glee.

“Do you hate me Jack?” she asked, a soft whine in her voice as she approached. “Do you want to destroy me for what I did?”

Jack stared at the body, willing it to move…willing it all to be a trick. It couldn’t be happening…no…Blue eyes burned with anger and he stared at her causing the woman to smiled, fangs like needles pressing against her blood colored bottom lip.

“You did this…again.” she reminded as she almost absently licked the blood from her index finger.

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t do this! You did!”

She giggled, childish and deranged. “Oh but Jack, darling…you brought me such a delicious soul…again. Really I should be thanking you for the delectable treat. Your own feelings were the knife that slaughtered the sacrificial lamb.”

He fell silent and closed his eyes tightly. No, no…this wasn’t happening again. He wasn’t trapped again here. Silver white light suddenly pierced down through the empty blackness and Jack looked up. The moon loomed in the darkness, glowing like a comforting beacon. He wasn’t alone…he was safe in this darkness as long as the moon was there. She couldn’t hurt him. This wasn’t real.

“Oh, your dear friend can’t save you now.” she purred.

Jack’s eyes widened as she turned and her hand extended up, a clawed shadow stretched over the pale pearl like surface and plucking it from the sky. She pulled it down and cradled it in her hands for a moment before those glowing eyes lifted to stare at him. And then, she closed her hands around it and crumbled it…the silvery particles cascading like sand to fade away in the darkness.

“You’re alone Jack.” she stated, moving closer to trail a sharp claw like nail over his cheek, a thin line of blood appearing on his cheek with the movement. “You’re all alone again…no one can protect you. You can’t even protect yourself.”

Jack stared for a moment and then sighed as he sagged down in defeat. He had done this…he had let this return. She smirked and cooed in a motherly manner only to frown when Jack suddenly shook his head and began to pull violently at the bonds holding him tightly.

“Yes, continue Jack…fight me. Fight and grow strong…you’ll only lead more into my parlor…my webs. And I shall drink their souls, destroy their very being. And your torment, your pain, calls to me like dogs in the night. I shall feed, and feed well.” she stated, all expression bleeding from her face.

“I didn’t bring you here.” Jack snarled as he continued to tug, ignoring the pain he shouldn’t be feeling.

She laughed as she stared down at her fingers, as though bored, examining the claws extending from her long slender fingers. The blood color was sickening against the pale skin but she smirked, that fanged smirk full of dark promise. Jack stilled for a moment, the darkness not loosening on him at all. He’d get out of this, he knew he would. Suddenly those eyes darted up to him and she smirked.

“Tell me Jack, how long do you think you can keep Hiccup safe from me?” she asked, freezing her captive almost immediately. “I know he’s back…he’s here…I can feel it in the air. The shadows whisper his return. It’s only a matter of time before we play this game out once more.” She smiled when Jack didn’t answer and instead used one of her nails to pierce the skin on her thumb, immediately blood like rubies pooled. “By the pricking of my thumb…”

Jack watched as she lifted her hand to his face, smearing the blood in a line down the center of his lips. “…something wicked this way comes.”


	18. A Warning

Merida’s eyes opened wide and she sat up gasping for air, her hand stretched out frantically in front of her while the other was tangled in her blankets. What had she just seen? What was that? Jack! The redhead threw her blankets from her body and scrambled through the semi-dark of her room. She dressed hastily and snagged the old ring from her nightstand, slipping it on, watching the metal glint oddly in the dim light. She ran through the house, easily navigating through the mess from her brothers and slipped on her boots before taking off running into the dark. That thing…that woman…was…could it…Jack had to be all right.

xXx

“Jack!”

The spirit looked up at Jamie and frowned when the young ghost ran into the room and stopped, staring at him with wide eyes. “What is it Jamie?”

“T-The door!” Jamie gasped. “The door! It’s-!”

Jack didn’t let the child finish his sentence as he got up from where he was lazily floating and shot off into the darkness of the school. He made his way through the darkened halls, sealed from the other children and forgotten by time. He came to a stop and stared…there…on the door…one red glowing rune. So then, the vision…the dream…whatever it’d been…it was a warning. She was getting stronger and she knew about Hiccup. Jack stood for a long moment and stared before sighing. Pitch’s candle and now the door…her power was growing and it was only a matter of time before she could do more than screw with his head.

“JACK!”

The white haired ghost was distracted from his thoughts by the frantic scream of his name. That was Merida! He moved to find the girl as he could hear her running through the old empty halls. She continued to yell for him and slid to a stop when he appeared just inches away from her.

“Jack!”

“Merida?”

He was surprised when she threw her arms around him, still unused to being touched by mortals. In the back of his mind he knew how Merida touched him but he still hadn’t figured out how Hiccup could do so…but then…he really knew how…he just chose not to think about it.

“Yer fine…” Merida whispered.

Jack frowned. “What’s wrong Meri?”

The young woman straightened up, releasing him and taking a step back, then opened her mouth to speak only to stop when another set of footsteps were audible in the darkness. Together the two turned to look at the hall and then Hiccup seemed to come from nowhere, his expression grim and tight.

“Hiccup?” Jack asked surprised.

“Jack!” Hiccup exclaimed as he ran the short distance to the two.

Merida looked surprised. “Hiccup?”

“Merida?” he glanced at the woman.

Jack shook his head briefly and reached out to close the small distance between him and Hiccup. “What are you two doing here?”

“I had to come check on you.” Hiccup said sounding sheepish all of a sudden.

Merida nodded then frowned. “Wait I needed tae check on ya too. Why’re ya here checkin’ on Jackie boy?”

Jack looked between the two for a moment. Something had happened…clearly something had spooked the two mortals. It wasn’t possible…was it? He sighed a bit and then shook his head before motioning to Merida and then gesturing for her to go first.

She hesitated for a moment. “I saw somethin’. Ye were in truble.”

“I had a dream you were in trouble too.” Hiccup mumbled after a moment of tense silence. “You were alone with this woman…”

Merida and Jack shared a look before looking at Hiccup as he shuddered suddenly. Jack gave Hiccup what he hoped to be a reassuring squeeze and then smiled softly. The mortal young man returned the gesture and then glanced at Merida when she made a sound of concern.

“Jack...she’s strong. She sent meh a message.” Merida stated solemnly. “At least, I think she did.”

Hiccup frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“By the pricking of my thumb…something wicked this way comes.” Jack said, watching as the two in front of him tensed up and stared at him with wide shocked eyes. “So you both saw it too. That means she’s reached out to you both…somehow.”

“It’s wut I do Jackie.” Merida said suddenly. “A guide…medium. Wuteva ya want tae call it. I pick up on these things. Specially when yer involved.”

Green eyes darted back and forth between the two and Hiccup couldn’t help but feel uneasy. “What happened? Who was she and why was my name said?”

Merida sighed and gave Jack a pointed look. “She’s mad an’ she’s comin’ aftar ya and yer boy Jackie.”

“She’s never not mad.” Jack muttered moodily. “But she’s gotten too strong too fast. Something must have changed this time.”

“What are you two talking about?” Hiccup asked a little louder, hoping they’d answer him.

“O’ course theere’s a difference.” Merida snorted. “Theere were four of ya then. But, nao theere’s only tha three of ya.”

Jack shook his head. “No, all four are here.”

She gasped and her eyes widened. “Ya mean?”

“Yeah, he’s here too.” Jack answered with a grim nod. “Just like Hiccup is.”

“CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” Hiccup yelled suddenly, causing the two to jump as though they’d forgotten he was in the room. “Who the hell is this woman and what the fuck are you two talking about?”


	19. Some Answers

The trio were settled in what had become known to Hiccup as ‘Jack’s classroom’ as it was the room where they’d had contact for the first time. It had only been about two months but it seemed like a lifetime ago. Hiccup was sitting on one of the old desks and Merida sat lotus style on another while Jack hovered around the room, occasionally going through the floor or the ceiling to check on the children. Finally thought they seemed to be ready enough to talk.

“Wut do ya know about the spiritual world?” Merida asked after a long moment of contemplation.

Hiccup shook his head. “Not much really. Just the little bit you guys have told me.”

She nodded understandingly. “Tha spirit world is like tha martal world. Everthin’ in pairs.”

“Male and female, right and wrong, yin and yang, that sort of thing.” Jack said from where he hovered near the ceiling.

“Have a little pain with yer pleasure.” Merida stated with a wink before she became serious. “Life…an,” She glanced at Jack for a moment. “….death.”

Hiccup looked at Jack who held their gazes for a moment before looking away. He frowned slightly then turned his attention back to Merida when she shifted uncomfortably before sighing.

“So who is this woman, and how does she know who I am?” Hiccup asked with a frown.

Merida surveyed him but it was Jack who answered. “Because you’ve been here before…several times in fact…”

Hiccup’s eyes widened and he jerked his head toward Jack and stared at him. Something haunting lingered behind those bright blue eyes and Hiccup decided that this was a conversation for a time when they were alone. But he gave Jack a look that told him, they’d be discussing that little gem of information later. The ghost blinked and then glanced away.

“So we’ve dealt with this woman before?” Hiccup asked.

Merida sighed and nodded. “She’s been around fer years…centuries. Feeds off of death an’ lost souls. She’s been present on earth durin’ most major wars ar during the hard times right aftar, when she’s been fed.”

Hiccup shuddered at the term. “So when someone dies she eats them?”

“No, when a child loses innocence…she feeds.” Merida corrected quietly.

“What?” Hiccup asked, eyes wide at the idea. “So like, when something bad happens to them in the living world?”

Merida opened her mouth and then closed it again before sighing. She was trying to figure out exactly how to word it but it was difficult as she wasn’t really sure how to explain. She turned to Jack for help and he held her gaze for a moment before sighing and lowering to stand on the floor. He stared down for several long beats and then looked up.

“Dementia feeds of off lost souls. Children who die…until they are brought to a safe haven…will wander. And if they wander for too long then they become lost and Dementia will devour them. Usually it’s a slow process for her because it’s easier for us to get to the children than for her to. But during times of war or sickness her power grows faster than we can combat. And now…she’s getting power much faster than before.”

Hiccup frowned. “But what’s been feeding her?”

Jack shook his head. “We don’t know. When she’d been last resealed away, Fate had told us she’d be coming soon. A type of judgement day or something…”

“Somethin’ somewhere tipped somethin’. Tha’s all we know.” Merida stated. “A scale got tipped ar’ some cosmological model was thrown off. We don’ know what exactly. But Fate warned us…so we all knew…but…”

Hiccup frowned. “But what?”

The redhead shook her head but didn’t elaborate or say anything further. A heavy silence fell between the three and Merida sighed after a long period of time before glancing at her watch. She said something about sunrise and candles then slid off her desk and left the room. The two males listened to her footsteps fade away and then there was silence again. Not a calm silence…this was oppressive and suffocating.

“Jack…” Hiccup began after a moment.

He looked over at the ghost who seemed tired and withdrawn. Jack met his gaze and for another period of minutes, neither spoke. Hiccup reached out, his hand extended toward the other in invitation. Jack stared for several seconds more and then reached out to touch Hiccup’s hand. The mortal pulled Jack to him and Jack came willingly. There was something there, still lingering in Jack’s eyes…a tired haunted look, reflecting clearly in arctic hues.

“What happened to us?” Hiccup asked softly.

Jack shook his head. “Don’t ask that right now…not now…”

Hiccup nodded slowly. “Not now then. But you’ll explain it to me later?”

“Yeah, later. Right now I…” Jack trailed off and seemed to crumble within himself.

Apparently what they’d all shared had taken its effect on him more than the two mortals. Hiccup shifted where he sat on the desk and then pulled Jack closer, flush against him as he held the ghost, grateful that Jack had enough control at the moment to remain tangible. Jack’s forehead dropped to Hiccup’s shoulder, and a chill raced down Hiccup’s spine. He shivered momentarily causing Jack to laugh, a small tired sound…but a laugh nonetheless.

“Jack…” Hiccup began hesitantly.

Jack shifted but didn’t move from where he was leaning against Hiccup. “Hm?”

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, wondering if now would be a good time to ask what he’d been dying to know. Finally he gave into his curiosity. “Who was it? In the shadows…that Dementia ripped the heart from…I didn’t see anything but darkness.”

Jack’s shoulders tensed but he didn’t pull away and then, he sighed. “It was you.”


	20. A New Face

The small bell jingled when the door opened and Sabrina looked up from where she was brewing the first pot of coffee for the morning. It was early…early enough that most of the college kids that frequented the shop hadn’t even come by yet. Dark eyes fell on the person standing in the doorway and she blinked several times. It was…a little girl?

The child was looking around curiously and then doe-eyes turned to look at Sabrina and the waitress stopped for a long moment. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment before the girl moved further into the building, coming up to the bar counter. She reached up and gripped the edge of the bar top and peered up at Sabrina almost curiously.

“Hey kiddo, can I help you?” Sabrina asked softly.

Brown eyes glittered in the florescent light. “Yes, I think you can. I’m looking for someone.”

The young woman frowned slightly. “Who are you looking for?”

“Hiccup.” the child answered. “I was told that he comes here.”

Sabrina nodded, still a little confused. Who was this kid and where were her parents? “Yeah, we’ve got a regular named Hiccup. He’s a creature of habit so he’ll be by in about an hour. You can wait if you want to. Shouldn’t be too long.”

The girl smiled brightly as it was as if all of the troubles in the world vanished and Sabrina was left with a serene sense of peace. The girl seemed to decide to stay as she sat down to wait patiently and let the waitress get back to her job. Soon however the morning crowd appeared and things went back to normal…though that feeling of peace lingered. She kept glancing at the girl as she sat at one of the booths watching people intently with a small glass of chocolate milk, an older retired veteran had bought her, sitting in front of her.

“Morning Sabrina!” Hiccup greeted as he stepped up to the counter.

Sabrina grinned and sent his order back before grabbing his hand. “You’ve got a visitor Hic.”

The student frowned and glanced over at the girl when Sabrina nodded in her direction. “Who is that?”

“Don’t know. She showed up about an hour ago looking for a Hiccup. You’re the only one I know.” Sabrina explained, crossing her arms casually.

Hiccup frowned and nodded. “Yeah, okay thanks. I guess I’ll go talk to her.”

“I’ll holler when your order is up.” Sabrina offered before turning back to take the next person’s order.

The girl looked up and her gaze locked onto Hiccup and despite the calming feeling coming over him, Hiccup couldn’t help but feel a bit apprehensive as he approached. There was an intelligence in that gaze and absently the young adult wondered if he should run away screaming for Merida or someone else. But still, she was looking for him…and she didn’t look like a psycho soul-sucking monster. He crossed to the table and stood for a moment before sliding into the bench across from the girl. She smiled and comfort seemed to cradle him.

“Hello Hiccup.” she greeted.

He watched her for a moment. “Hello? Who are you?”

The girl giggled, the sound carefree as a bright spring day. “I’m sorry. I suppose you would have forgotten me. It’s okay. Things will come back to you.”

“How do you know me?” Hiccup asked tersely.

Shit was she sent by that weirdo monster? But the more he looked at her, the less that made sense. There was a gentle familiarity to her face…something irrevocably calming and almost safe about her. Her smile came back in full force and Hiccup felt as though he was momentarily blinded. Chocolate eyes sparkled and she laughed again.

“Silly, I’ve always known you.” she answered.

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed skeptically again. “Are you…were you sent by Dementia?”

Almost instantly the peace and tranquility disappeared and the girl’s eyes became hard and cold as she stared at him. “Never mention that creature’s name in association with me.”

Hiccup shivered as cold dread filled his stomach and people around them began to become uncomfortable and almost ill looking. Hastily he apologized and the girl warmed up before giggling again, things suddenly becoming as if they’d never even happened.

“It’s all right, I understand that you’ve just forgotten.” she said, taking a small sip of her chocolate milk and then staring at it as if fascinated. “It’s sweet…”

Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her innocent surprise. It was really cute, in a childish way. “Well it’s chocolate milk.”

The girl stared for a moment longer. “Oh.”

“So, why were you looking for me? And who are you?” Hiccup prompted. “Because obviously you know about…things…”

Eyes like chocolate lifted to meet his gaze again and she smiled. That smile was painfully familiar and Hiccup couldn’t help but feel like it was critical for him to figure out who she was and where she’d come from.

“I’m here to help you.” she answered softly.

Hiccup frowned. “Am I in need of help?”

“You are, if you want to help Jack and stay alive long enough to succeed.” she answered, her smile becoming amused. “Because Merida won’t help you protect yourself from those that have passed, but I will.”


	21. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems a bit, filler-ish but it was necessary to the story line...so...yes.

Hiccup looked up at the sign above his head. Glashtyn. Why had he never noticed this store before? The young man turned to look at the girl who stood solemnly beside him.

“This is the place?” he asked, motioning toward the unassuming building, eyeing the spinning mirror window decorations.

The girl nodded and made a motion for him to go into the shop. “You’ll find someone in there who can help you. I’ll stay here, I cannot cross her threshold.”

Hiccup frowned and then nodded slightly. This was crazy, what the hell was he thinking? But still, the girl knew about things she shouldn’t have and he wanted to be able to help Jack…He just hoped this wasn’t a trap. Hiccup opened the door and immediately was assaulted by the smell of incense and ocean. He coughed for a moment before stepping into the building completely and letting the door shut, the bell jingling. It was hard to describe exactly what he was seeing. It was a mixture of…everything. Books overflowing from the shelves along the walls while there were numerous trinkets that didn’t make sense on the displays littered about. It was darker than he’d expected and something made his skin tingle, as if something hummed in the air.

“Can I help you?” the blonde behind the glass counter asked, a small smile in blue eyes.

Hiccup rubbed his hands nervously against his pants. “I hope so. I was sent here by…”

“You’ve arrived Hiccup. Ella, bring him.” a voice from the back said.

The woman stood for a long moment then nodded and motioned for Hiccup to follow her past the beaded curtains into another room in the back. The young man hesitated for a moment then sighed and pushed forward. He was already in the shop, and the woman had said his name. He stepped into the back room, carefully slipping through the beading. This second room was small but filled with numerous little trinkets, many were of starfish and such. There were three other women, one in an old looking wheelchair and the other two sat on the floor in various piles of pillows.

“Anna?” he asked surprised, he hadn’t expected to see his classmate there at all.

She smiled brightly and nodded. “Hey Hiccup!”

“Anna, don’t interrupt her.” Elsa scolded from where she sat in another pile of pillows, a large old book in her lap.

The younger sister looked sheepish but offered a wave before turning to look at the woman in the wheelchair. The redhead surveyed Hiccup with a small smile. There was something unnerving about this female…something that didn’t feel right…or maybe it was just his nerves. Had he gotten himself into trouble?

“I was brought—“

The redhead in the chair smiled wider. “I know very well why you’ve come Hiccup Haddock. Do you know why you’ve come?”

“Ah, no not really. I was brought here by—“

“Yes, I know she brought you here. And she’s waiting for you outside so I won’t keep you long.”

He blinked and then frowned. Why was she asking him questions if she was just going to cut him off when he tried to answer? Anna giggled from where she sat, causing green eyes to dart over to her briefly before turning back to the woman who seemed to be in charge.

The redhead turned slightly to look at the blonde. “Ella, please, bring me my book.”

“Of course.” She turned away and disappeared even further into the building before returning with a large old book that looked like it belonged in a museum. “Here you go Ariel.”

Immediately Elsa and Anna moved to hold the book for Ariel as she set it in her lap as best she could. The woman’s bright blue eyes lifted to stare at Hiccup for a long moment. He fidgeted under her intense gaze before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“You want to help Jack, you want to stay with him.” Ariel spoke softly. “Do you know what this could mean? If you open yourself to this, if you truly wish to do this…you can never go back. You’re safe now, she cannot reach you as long as you are unable to be with him.”

Hiccup was stunned. “That’s why Merida didn’t want to help me.”

Anna looked surprised. “Merida is in town Ariel?”

“Yes, she is. They all are.” Ariel answered. “Hiccup, you do not have time to waste in wondering. Is this what you want?”

Green eyes flashed for a moment and he nodded. “Yes! I want to stay with Jack.”

“You are mortal. You cannot stay forever with him.” Ariel stated as she flipped through the pages, though her eyes never left Hiccup’s face. “But, you may be safe from the dead who wish to use your life forces. Do you realize the price that this will cost you?”

“I don’t care what it’ll cost me…” Hiccup said and Ariel sighed heavily.

She stopped in her turning as she watched him for a long moment then let out another sigh. “Once I do this, Dementia will know where you are. You will no longer be safe from her on the mortal plane. Are you certain this is what you want?”

Hiccup nodded again. “If it lets me stay with Jack as long as I can then yes.”

Anna and Elsa shared a worried look but said nothing as Ariel nodded solemnly. This was dangerous, a very dangerous game to play. The sisters knelt on either side of Ariel’s chair, holding on to her book carefully as the woman put her hand out.

“Then give me your token.” Ariel stated. “Something that you will always wear.”

Hiccup blinked several times before reaching under his shirt and pulled out a thin black cord where a charm hung. After a long moment of hesitation he took it off then handed it over to the woman. Intelligent eyes watched him before long slender fingers curled around the charm and she pulled it to her.

“Do not regret your choice. You knew of your price.” Ariel stated after a long moment before turning back to her book.

Hiccup didn’t say anything as Ariel began speaking, chanting really…The words were in a language he’d never heard before though it sounded similar to Latin, flowing, silky…water like. And then he could hear the ocean, the gulls crying out, the waves splashing and bubbling. Hiccup shuddered but kept his eyes trained on Ariel as the woman’s hand began to glow while she spoke. A wind appeared, ruffling clothing, hair, loose papers…disturbing the peace of the room as the sounds of the ocean continued. Then Hiccup could smell fire, burning hot over the smell of the incense and he trembled. Ella appeared beside him, reaching out to stabilize him as he swayed dangerously.

“Do no worry Hiccup, it’ll be done soon.” she soothed.

And then suddenly it stopped as if it’d never started and Ariel fell back into her chair looking exhausted as Elsa and Anna immediately moved the book from her lap. The two sisters returned to Ariel’s side to check on her, reminding her softly to breathe. It was several moments later before the two moved back enough for Hiccup to see the wheelchair bound woman.

“It is done.” Ariel said as she reached out, the necklace in hand.

Hiccup stepped forward and took the cord and charm from the woman. He examined his small symbol of Odin for a long moment and noticed it had a strange gleam to is, similar to the gold ring Merida wore…so that’s how she did it. A charmed piece of jewelry to act as a shield…

“Never take that off.” Ariel warned as Hiccup hastily pulled it over his head and tucked it under his shirt. The metal felt warm against his chest. “You are no longer safe from the spirits. Go, your guardian is waiting for you.”

Ella escorted Hiccup from the back room as Anna said something to Ariel about resting. Soon the young man found himself on the street beside the girl and she smiled.

“Now you have protection from them.” she murmured.

“Is that all I need?” he asked with a frown. “You were just going to bring me here?”

The girl laughed, sunny and bright, then shook her head. “Don’t be foolish, you wouldn’t last minutes without my help. No, there is still much to do before you can do anything to help Jack.”

Hiccup nodded. “Let’s get started then.”


	22. The First Victim

It was dark, but the dark was nothing new to the King of Fear. Still, there was something off about this darkness. Another presence lingering in the edges almost. Pitch stopped and stood still, listening, waiting. And then he could feel it, feel her.

“Show yourself.” he ordered.

A dark twisted laugh filled the air and Dementia seemed to materialize before him, her long dark hair disappearing into the inky blackness around them. “Very good Pitch.”

He watched her closely, gold eyes gleaming in the dark. “What are you doing here Dementia?”

“Oh, Pitch, I’m hurt.” she teased as she rested one hand with blood colored nails like claws on her hip. “Don’t let our last encounter ruin our friendship.”

Pitch scoffed. “We were never friends Dementia.”

A sound of disapproval came from the woman that stood in front of him. “Now, now, you know that’s not entirely true at all Pitch. There was a time oh so long ago that we were allies. But then you were corrupted by those protectors.”

“I merely returned to the task I was appointed.” Pitch said, his voice tight. “Now I’ll ask you one last time, what are you doing here?”

“You think I’m sealed behind that door…” she began as she approached him. “You think those souls are safe for now but they aren’t. Soon that door will crumble.”

Pitch’s eyes narrowed. “You can’t break through the door Dementia. And you won’t win anyway, if you even could.”

“Do you really think you can defeat me?” she asked, her voice staying steady though taking on an amused tone. “I never lose a battle.”

“You can’t beat me in a battle of shadows.” Pitch stated as he stepped up, getting close to Dementia, challengingly, looming over the smaller dark spirit.

She grinned, needle fangs glinting in some unknown light. “Perhaps you’re right about a battle of the darkness, but you’ll never win against me in a game of souls Pitch. And this game has already begun.” She began to disappear from before him, crimson lips quirked in a fanged smile. “By the way, have you found Aster yet?”

Pitch’s hand shot out but she was completely faded away before he could grab her. He stood breathing heavily in the darkness before closing his eyes for a long moment. Dementia was just toying with him. She wasn’t freed from her prison, the candle wasn’t lit, and the door wasn’t open. She had no power yet. Still, she projected herself so clearly…

The game has already begun? Pitch turned slightly in thought as he appeared in the candle room. It wasn’t possible was it? No, she couldn’t have already claimed a soul! He needed to get to Jack and warn him to watch out for any of Dementia’s influence. He focused on the light blue candle before allowing the shadows to pull him down into them. He’d have to move fast.

 

xXx

 

“Good night sweetie, mommy will see you in morning.”

Slowly Adam settled into bed as his mother flipped on the nightlight, filling the small boy’s room with a protective soft glow. His mother smiled and left the door open a crack before disappearing down the hall. The world in the bedroom fell silent as his mother’s footsteps faded away. The little boy’s eyes slowly began to close sleepily until a creak from his closet door broke the peaceful silence of his room. Immediately the child’s eyes opened and he looked around worriedly.

With a whimper the child curled up tightly into a ball on his bed. “It’s not real. It’s not real. It can’t hurt me.”

Crimson painted lips smirked causing two fangs to become visible against the bottom lip, red eyes glowing faintly in the dim. Oh wouldn’t he love to think that nothing could harm him…that the shadows on the wall were just that…simple shadows projected from something outside of the safety of his room. Adam closed his eyes, burying his face into the soft fur of his teddy bear before being finally soothed to sleep by one of Sandman’s many strings of dream sand. Finally it was time…Adam didn’t see the shadows suddenly changing against the wall or the long crimson claw like fingers stretching slowly toward him. In the end, the child didn’t even have time to wake up and scream before the nails sank down into his stomach and dragged him into the closet, the door slamming shut.

The little night light flared brightly before shattering as Adam’s teddy lay forgotten on the floor, the only witness to the child’s abduction.


	23. Awareness

Merida clicked her tongue as Hiro stumbled again. She’d been working with the boy for several weeks on battling spirits and while he was a quick learner, today he was distracted by something. The redhead crossed her arms as he let out a groan and fell down to sit on the ground with a heavy sigh.

“Yer not even payin’ attention.” Merida scolded.

Hiro groaned and fell back to lay on the grass, his arms spread wide. “Yeah, yeah. I just couldn’t sleep last night.”

The gypsy walked over to stand over the boy, staring down at him as he watched the clouds drift by lazily. “Wut’s on yer mind Hiro?”

“Something happened last night.” Hiro mumbled. “I have a weird anxious feeling and last night I had this dream. But I can’t remember it. But it was important.”

Merida sat down beside him and watched the boy for a long moment. She knew why Jack had sent her to find him. The minute she’d approached she’d felt the change in his spiritual frequency and she came to the understanding, he was going to be the next one. She frowned slightly as her mind traveled back…of course she hadn’t been alive the last time they had to do this. That duty had fallen to another, but it was passed down through all clans. Hiro was going to play a huge role and while his fate was unknown to her, she hoped it didn’t end the same way.

Hiro sat up and looked at Merida. “Did something happen?”

The redhead canted her head to the side slightly, long curls blocking her face for a moment before she pushed her hand through the unruly mess. “Yer gettin’ bettar. Somethin’ did happen but we don’ know wut it was.”

A familiar and welcome rush of cold air brushed over their skin and the two mortals turned to look at the new comer. Jack shook his head slightly and then grinned brightly. “Hallo friends!”

Hiro’s grin widened considerably. He absolutely adored Jack once he found out who he was and why the spirit looked so familiar. “Jack!”

Leisurely the old spirit made his way over to the two and glanced around curiously. “No training today?”

“We were but Hiro’s not payin’ attention.” Merida drawled with a vague hand motion as she watched Jack ruffle Hiro’s hair.

Hiro scowled at Merida. “I was trying to you know! I just can’t seem to focus. And Merida said that I was right that something happened.”

The white haired immortal glanced between the two. “What’s going on?”

Before anyone had a chance to answer, a feeling of dread overcame them all. Within seconds, Merida and Hiro were up on their feet, though the gypsy had the boy behind her protectively. Jack however didn’t react as the King of Fear rose slowly, elegantly from a shadow cast by a tree.

“Who is he?” Hiro asked quietly as Pitch approached as though he didn’t have a care in the world.

Merida put her arm out to block Hiro as he tried to get a better look at the ancient spirit. “Pitch Black, King o’ Fear.”

Jack took a few steps toward the dark man, ignoring Merida’s hisses to stay back. She didn’t understand their friendship. No one really did except Jack and Pitch themselves. He rested his staff across his shoulders casually and grinned only to have that grin fade when Pitch stared at him.

“What’s up Pitch?” Jack asked immediately, tensing up.

Pitch made a thoughtful sound. “I haven’t decided how to let you know.” He surveyed Merida and Hiro for a moment before sneering. “Enough gypsy, I’m not interested in your special pet boy. I’m here to speak with Frost.”

Merida slowly straightened up but wouldn’t let Hiro pass her. She didn’t know what to think about this. But then again, there were stories. And Pitch had been one of the four…She licked her lips nervously as gold eyes turned back to the frost child. Jack tilted his head ever so slightly.

“There has,” Pitch paused for a moment to formulate his thoughts. “There has been an opening in the worlds.”

Jack frowned. “An opening? There was a breach?”

“No, not a breach. An opening.” Pitch’s gaze darted briefly over toward Hiro before looking back at Jack.

The guardian stood for a long moment before arctic eyes widened. His eyes lifted to Pitch, hoping he was wrong. The much older man nodded slowly and Jack shook his head before launching up into air with a gust of cold wind, startling the two mortals. After a moment Pitch brought his gaze to Merida before turning to head back to the shadow.

“Wut happened?” Merida demanded.

Pitch stopped for a moment and glanced back over his shoulder. “Let’s hope that this development hasn’t completely thrown Frost off.”

Merida tensed up and then sighed. “Hiccup…”

xXx

Hiccup stood in his apartment, alone for once. Well the little girl was there, she always seemed to be around and at the moment she was instructing him on various things he’d most likely need to know. Suddenly the girl gasped and he turned to look at her.

“Jack’s coming.” she whispered before turning into light and then disappearing completely.

Hiccup frowned and stared in confusion before whipping around as a chill filled the apartment. Jack stood there but the look on his face was far from happy or cheerful. Hiccup had never seen such an expression on the dead man’s face.

“Jack?” he asked worriedly.

“What did you do?” Jack demanded, his voice low.

Hiccup frowned. “I didn’t do anything.”

Suddenly Jack was there in his face, flickering slightly almost like a bad channel. Hiccup knew from experience that Jack seemed to have trouble staying tangible before the ghost stopped and became semi-transparent. Intangible it was then.

“What did you do?” Jack demanded again.

“What are you talking about?” Hiccup asked, irritated at the tone he was being spoken to in. “Jack I haven’t done anything. Are you mad I haven’t been by the school or something?”

Bright eyes narrowed in irritation and Jack moved to step away, Hiccup’s hand reaching out to stop him instinctively. Both were surprised when, despite being intangible, Hiccup’s grasped onto Jack’s arm…like Merida could do…

“You did something!” Jack snapped as he yanked his arm away. “Why did you do that! Why the hell did you think this was a good idea? You’re open to our world now!”

Hiccup puffed up. He didn’t like being accused or yelled at for no reason. “I went to some woman named Ariel so I could be around you and the others at the school! Merida wasn’t going to fucking help me!”

Jack flinched as though struck. “Damn it you can’t take this back! You’re vulnerable now!”

“I did it to help you!” Hiccup snapped.

“Help me?” Jack demanded incredulously. “This! This is not helping! You’ve fucking gotten yourself into something you don’t know how to handle! Damn it Hiccup! You should have fucking stayed away! I should have stayed away from you back then.”

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell are you on about? I made this decision myself. You don’t get to tell me what to do. I was involved from the beginning obviously. You and Merida just kept stuff from me.”

“To protect you.” Jack snarled. “And now you do this!”

“I don’t understand why this is bad Jack.” Hiccup stated, his arms crossed.

“You wouldn’t.” the spirit scoffed. Jack tightened his grip on his staff and turned to look at Hiccup. “You’re too small, too mortal to understand. Damn it, now I can’t protect you from her.”

Hiccup didn’t look amuse. “I don’t need to be saved from this woman.”

Jack laughed, the sound borderline hysterical and it sent a different chill through the living one in the room. “We all need to be saved from her.”

Before Hiccup could say anything Jack disappeared in a whirl of cold air and snowflakes. What had he missed? Better yet, what had he done to make Jack so mad? And did his good intention really mean something worse?


	24. A Shift

Jamie watched as Jack paced back and forth down the length of one of the many classrooms in the school. The guardian was muttering angrily to himself and his obvious irritation was creating a thin layer of ice under his feet, every time he stepped. In the corner of the room, Pitch lounged almost casually as he also watched Jack. The other children were far from this room, fearing the ancient spirit as most do. Jamie however, wasn’t afraid of Pitch. He couldn’t be…there was too much history between them and he knew that the King of Fear wasn’t really as bad as most paint him out to be.

“Why would he do that?” Jack muttered angrily.

Jamie sat on one of the desks. “To help you right?”

Jack shook his head. “I know why he did it…I just don’t know why…” He stopped and let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his hand over his face. “There was someone there with him…or there had been.”

Pitch smirked. “Jealous Frost?”

“No.” Jack muttered with a roll of his eyes. “I can’t be jealous and Hiccup can’t…Not after the... Well it doesn’t matter. No what I mean is that I’m worried. I don’t know what spirit signature I was feeling. It wasn’t one of her monsters and it wasn’t something like us. I don’t know what—“

Jack suddenly stopped and doubled over, his hand clutching his chest. Jamie and Pitch were on alert as Jack staggered and then stumbled, hitting his knees. This pain! It felt like he was being torn in two. It flared red hot and then it felt as if something had literally been ripped from him. Gods what was this? Pitch grabbed onto Jamie when the boy reached out to touch Jack, to try and comfort him.

“This is not your duty.” Pitch stated with a shake of his head when the young ghost turned to look at him. “Something is affecting Jack…You may end up hurting him more, or yourself.”

The pain his in chest continued to grow until it was near blinding. By the gods what was going on?

xXx

Hiccup stopped midsentence causing Aster to look up from what he was cooking. His flatmate had been complaining about this guy he liked and then all of a sudden he stopped talking. The broad man frowned slightly as he looked over at Hiccup who suddenly didn’t look so good.

“Hiccup? You all right mate?” he asked hesitantly.

Hiccup couldn’t answer, honestly he didn’t hear the question. A chill settled over him and then a sudden sharp pain flared in his chest. His hand shot up to clutch where his heart was as he seemed to crumble in on himself. Aster caught him seconds before he hit the floor and tried to stabilize the trembling man.

“Hiccup!”

The green-eyed teen closed his eyes tightly. “It hurts! What’s happening? Jack!”

Aster panicked as Hiccup became cool to the touch though his forehead was beading with sweat. Was he sick? Hiccup continued to writhe as Aster struggled with what to do. Finally he laid Hiccup down gently and got up to head to the phone. Damn it all. He hoped that Hiccup wasn’t having a seizure or something. He’d just grabbed the phone when loud banging was heard on the door.

“Hiccup!”

That was a girl…

Hiccup gasped and rolled onto his side. “Merida…”

Looking back on it, Aster wasn’t sure what possessed him to open the door instead of ignoring the girl and calling 911. The door was barely open when the redhead barged into the apartment, blue eyes locking onto Hiccup immediately. She raced across the expanse and dropped to her knees, reaching one hand out to touch Hiccup’s chest.

“I need ya tae hold his head.” Merida snapped at the older man.

Aster stood still for a moment longer before hurrying over to help in any way he could. He managed to keep Hiccup still as Merida spoke in Gaelic, her words soft and soothing despite the rather harsh tones of the language. After what felt like an eternity, the pain seemed to ease up and Hiccup was unconscious. Merida frowned as she stared at the charm that was enchanted. She couldn’t take it from him, it’d make him even more vulnerable. She let out a heavy sigh and sat back as hesitate footsteps filled the air.

“Is he okay?” Hiro asked from where he hovered near the doorway.

Merida offered a small wavering smile. “Aye, he should be fine far nao.”

“I’m putting him in bed, and then you’re going to explain to me who the hell you are and what the fuck just happened.” Aster stated, his voice low and intimidating.

Merida jumped and looked at Aster as though she’d forgotten he was there. Well fuck…things went from bad to a whole hell of a lot worse. She watched the man carry Hiccup into another room while Hiro went and shut the front door. The redhead got off the floor and sat down on the couch when Aster came back into the room and pointed at it. She watched him fiddle around in the kitchen for a few moments, surprised by what she was seeing. Jack had been right…He was back.

“All right.” Aster began, sitting on the chair across from the loveseat where Merida and Hiro sat. “Who are you and what was that?”

“Yeh wouldn’t happen tae believe me, if I said it wus a game?” Merida offered with a hopeful smile.

“Not on your nelly.” Aster stated, his expression and tone far from amused.

Merida sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Oh Jack and Pitch ar’ goin’ tae kill me…” she muttered, glancing at a wide-eyed , still partially freaked out looking Hiro. “Well, it’s a long story an’ kinda hard tae explain.”

Aster’s eyes narrowed, daggers cutting through her. “We’ve got time. Now spit it out. What happened to Hiccup and what do you have to do with it.”

“Merida…will that happen to me?” Hiro asked, his voice low and scared.

“No, no Hiro.” Merida eased, patting his arm slightly. “Tha’s somethin’ else. Wut ya saw was somethin’ between Hiccup and Jackie boy.”

Aster leaned forward. “Jack did that to him? I’m gonna wring the boy’s neck.”

Merida laughed bitterly. “Yeh can’t kill tha dead.”


	25. Author's Note

To my Readers,

 

I'm sure you're disappointed that this isn't a chapter and for those of who you are wondering what's going on I apologize. I forget that not all of you follow my Tumblr where I've already explained why we're on break. It's been a long time since I've worked on Ghosts and that's because in November of 2015 my own personal Jack passed away suddenly. He was like a brother to me, hell I called him brother, and a major driving force behind this particular story. It's been put on a hiatus until further notice when I can get myself under control and stop crying when I try to work on it. I'll be working on some of my other stories that aren't as painful. So please, bear with me on this story.

 

G


	26. Shadow Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time, a really long time. And it still really hurts to work on this. But I’m trying to get things moving on it again. It’s been a few months since…This might be more informational than plot moving. I'd like to thank everyone's kind words and support. I'm hoping that I can push through and work on this some more because I know that's what he'd want.

Merida burst into the school and ran down the familiar hallways with Hiro on her heels. He didn’t understand why they were there but when he saw the numerous children he couldn’t help but wonder what they’d stumbled into. His redheaded mentor slid to a stop in one of the classrooms and let out a heavy breath.

“What’s happened to him?” Hiro asked softly, eyes wide on Jack.

Jack was still kneeling on the floor though he was silent and seemed to be completely frozen. Ice lingered on his skin like some morbidly pretty armor. Jamie glanced over at the two and tilted his head slightly before turning to look up at Pitch. The Ancient Spirit stood up slowly from where he’d been crouched down examining Jack.

“He’s retreated into the Fun to see what happened.” Pitch explained, sharp eyes locking onto Merida when she flinched. “Why are you here gypsy?”

She let out a heavy sigh and seemed to fidget slightly. “We’ve got a problum.”

Pitch lifted one slender brow. “What problem now?”

“…ah weel…Hiccup reacted tae wutevar is affectin’ Jackie boy. I didn’n’t git tae him befar someone wus theere.” she mumbled. “Tha othar one…he knows. Aster knows now.”

A heavy silence settled in the room and Merida desperately wished she could take it all back. Wished she could go back and stop herself from telling Aster, letting him know bits and pieces of what was going on. A darkness seemed to stretch from Pitch as he stared impassively at the living female. What had she done!

“Pitch stop!” Jamie yelled suddenly, bringing everyone to reality and out of their own heads. “Aster knows, okay, so that’s been done. But what happened to Hiccup and Jack?”

Merida shook her head slightly. “We dunno right nao.”

 

xXx

 

Aster sat in the seat beside Hiccup’s bed, keeping vigil over his charge. His mind raced with what the woman had told him. Ghosts? Spirits? A battle between good and evil? He crossed his hands in front of his face and let out a steady breath. Jack was a ghost who protected children and Hiccup knew him somehow and they had feelings for each other? His hands dropped, hanging between his knees before he brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He really needed to figure out what was going on with the boy.

A chill settled into the room and Aster tensed slightly. They weren’t alone now. He glanced around slightly, looking for any sign that someone else was with them. Merida, that was the strange girl’s name, had warned him of the signs, told him things to look for or feel for when they arrived.

“Which one are ya?” he asked sharply. “That boy who put him in this trouble?”

There was no answer, not that he’d been expecting one. He shifted in his chair slightly only to become still as a familiar feeling washed over him. He knew that presence. Well, not really knew it but he knew of it. Aster tilted his head slightly, glancing down toward the bedsheets of Hiccup’s bed for a moment.

“It’s you again.” he said quietly after a moment. “Ya’ve been gone a while.”

Pitch stood behind Aster and took in a shuddering breath. This was a special hell for him, the Nightmare King knew this. Aster knew about them, not specifics but still he knew, and now what would he do? Merida had said that Aster hadn’t really reacted, merely sat and stared at her. It was hard to say with Aster which way his mind would lean upon the revelation.

“Yer not tha one are ya?” Aster asked suddenly, his head coming up slightly. “Yer not tha one that Hiccup’s fallen for?”

“No.” Pitch murmured even if Aster couldn’t hear him.

The silence stretched between them and Aster sighed softly. Pitch felt the need to confirm his thoughts. He might be more open to the world, knows there is something more. But then again, Aster had always known and Pitch knew that. Suddenly Pitch lifted his hand and the shadows on the wall changed, he hoped that Aster would look up from where he sat watching Hiccup’s face for any sign of distress. Suddenly the tanned man’s head jerked up and he stared at the wall, green eyes wide.

_No, it isn’t me._

Aster let out a heavy breath. He had an answer! He stared at the shadowy words and smiled softly. “That’s good ta know. I might have felt bad. Why are ya here?”

Pitch hesitated in the answer and the words disappeared. Did he want to further this communication with the man? His mind raced with reasons why he should step away. Dementia knew Aster was here in this realm somewhere. Too much interaction would be dangerous. It could lead the demon right to them, right to Aster and it was possible he was in danger. But something long dormant in his heart slowly unfurled. A small flower struggling to bloom in the darkness.

I needed to see if you two were all right.

The Australian let out a low whistle before his attention was pulled from the words on the wall to look down at Hiccup when the younger male made a pained sound before waking up. “Easy there Hiccup. Ya took a nasty fall. Ya redhead friend came in ta help ya mate. Said ta take it easy for a bit.”

Hiccup mumbled something, his words distorted and jumbled before he lifted his head to stare at Pitch directly. “Pitch? Why are you here?”

“Pitch?” Aster repeated with a frown before looking back over his shoulder. “Who’s Pitch?”

For the first time in a very, very long time…the King of Fear ran away.


	27. A Little Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit of a slow go with this one. Sometimes it's easier to tell myself I can work on this and other times I don't even want to think about this story. Thanks for hanging in with me. Be aware there is some blood and implied death in this chapter.

That was, unexpected. Even Dementia had to admit it. She hadn’t anticipated someone telling Aster the truth. But who had done it…and why? She growled as she prowled in her domain before coming to a stop, rolling the ball of flames in her hand. No matter, it was of little consequence for now. All it did was speed up the process of finding him. Now however, she had bigger fish to…visit. Her fingers curled around the small flame until it was snuffed out completely. Oh yes, time to have a social visit with an old friend.

 

xXx

 

Candles flickered in the darkness and a sudden heavy sound drew her attention from the book spread against her lap. Blue eyes darted toward the gently swaying beaded curtain. “Ella?”

“Try again.”

Ariel leaned back her wheelchair and tightened her grip on the blanket covering her legs. “You, how did you get in here?”

Dementia stood near the doorway, shrouded in darkness, a predatory smile on her face. “I was invited.”

“Like hell you were.” Ariel hissed. “No one in this building would allow something like you entry.”

Red eyes rolled in mild distaste as silence stretched between them. Ariel frowned at the heavy coppery smell and the steady dripping noise that became more clear the longer the silence prevailed.

“What have you done?” Ariel demanded, eyes darting away from the demon toward the dark room of the shop. “Ella!”

Dementia smiled absently and brought her left hand up to lick at the dark liquid trailing over her fingers, a cat like grin on her face. “Hope you weren’t too attached to your fireplace girl.” Dark fangs, stained a temporary crimson, nearly glinted in the dull firelight. “Though, she was too normal. You didn’t pick a very good shop girl. Lovely tasting heart though…and she was oh so quiet when I popped up. I think I startled her a bit. Oops.”

A sickening feeling settled in Ariel’s stomach and she closed her eyes tightly. “Leave this place. You have no power here Dementia.”

“No, I don’t think I’ll go just yet.” The dark haired monster purred as she breezed into the room and glanced around. “Your flock has gotten smaller I see.”

Ariel’s gaze darted down toward Elsa and Anna who slept unaware on the pile of pillows at her feet. “The world is different now.”

“Only for the weak.” Dementia stated as she moved to take a step closer.

The wheelchair bound woman lifted her hand and Dementia felt herself stopped in her tracks and she narrowed nearly glowing red eyes at the witch in front of her. Ariel met her gaze evenly but didn’t drop her hand, didn’t let up on the barrier that protected them. Dementia lifted her hands up in a classic and rather antagonistic motion of surrender. Blue eyes didn’t dare leave the woman as she moved a few steps back to the edge of the room.

“You aren’t freed yet, how are you here?” Ariel murmured after another moment of silence.

Dementia grinned, needle fangs peeking out against her lips. “Now now, I mustn’t give out all my secrets little witch.”

Ariel’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She tried again. “Why are you here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d invade.” Dementia said with a laugh, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she let out high girlish giggles. They didn’t fit her…it wasn’t her voice… “But now, all joking aside Ariel, I came to visit you my dear friend.”

“We were never friends.” Ariel stated with a shake of her head, red hair whipping around her slightly.

Dementia eyed the woman for a moment, tracing the details of the high back of the wheelchair. “What’s the matter Princess, did true love turn out to be not so true?”

Ariel’s gaze jerked back to Dementia and she glared. “Get out! You wouldn’t know anything about true love! You have to have a heart for that.”

“Hmm, funny I believe I just had one.” Dementia stated as if genuinely confused. “I’ve got a whole collection of them back home. Want to come see my treasures?”

Ariel’s hands trembled as she sat in her chair, staring through tear-blurred eyes at the blanket over her lap as the overpowering smell of salt water began to fill the room. Red eyes darted around and Dementia smirked slightly. Oh yes, this was exactly what she wanted. Suddenly in a blur of shadow Dementia was directly in front of Ariel, one hand gripping the top of the wheelchair and the other holding the witch’s chin in a tight grip.

“You feel that?” Dementia demanded in a low voice as Elsa and Anna began to stir, roused by the noises of waves crashing and gulls crying into the air.

“Ariel!” Elsa exclaimed, getting to her feet in time to be blasted back and pinned to the wall, Anna hitting the wall beside her moments later.

“Stay out of this.” Dementia growled, looking over her should briefly before turning her attention back to Ariel who stared up with wide tear-filled eyes. “Do you feel that Princess? That overwhelming helpless rage? I want you to hold onto that feeling because you’ll need it soon enough. I know you helped Hiccup and I know he’s got that precious little girl protecting him for now. But no one is protecting you. And once I’m free…” Dementia leaned in close, one long nail stroking Ariel’s cheek and drawing a line of blood with it. She smirked as her lips brushed against the still woman’s ear. “I’m coming for you first. And I will force you to watch as I remove the hearts of your precious students before I tear apart your very soul…I will destroy you.”

Ariel’s breath caught in her throat as she stared forward at nothing, trembling where she sat.

Dementia took a step back and ran her fingers almost affectionately through Ariel’s hair. “Have good evening Ariel.”

The candles flickered before going out completely and the room was engulfed in darkness for a moment before the light came back and the two sisters collapsed to the floor, each gasping for breath. Ariel watched the two as if she weren’t part of the situation, a solitary tear rolling over a pale cheek to land on shaking hands.


	28. They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, these take forever to come out, especially since they are so short compared to others, and I'm so thankful to those of you who are sticking with me on this. It's getting a little easier, it's been a year and a few months so...things aren't as hard.

Hiccup was quiet as he stepped into the old school, Aster right on his heels. There was no shaking the older man now that Merida had kindly informed him about what was happening. He’d tagged along, forcing Hiccup to endure his company, after Hiccup told him that he had to find Jack. Something was wrong, something was not…this chill wasn’t right. Hiccup rubbed absently at his chest as they moved deeper into the forgotten building. Aster’s bright eyes darted around curiously, trying desperately trying to figure out why they were in this place. It left him uncomfortable but Hiccup moved down the abandoned dilapidated halls with an alarming sense of ease. How many times had the kid been here? And how hadn’t he noticed?

“Hiccup.” Jamie stood at the end of the hall like a small sentry, watching, waiting.

Hiccup slowed to a stop, Aster stopping just behind him. “Jamie, you gonna let us pass?”

Jamie’s eyes darted to Aster as the grey haired man looked around in confusion. “He shouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hiccup answered with a small nod of his head. “But he knows more now, wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Aster snorted, Hiccup was talking to himself now, as Jamie chuckled and nodded. “Sounds like him. He hasn’t changed at all I guess.”

Before Hiccup could question the comment, Merida stepped out of the Jack’s classroom and took in her fellow mortals. Her expression was grim but she nodded once in resigned understanding and retreated into the room. Jamie nodded toward the door before disappearing inside as well. Hiccup moved quickly to the room, more or less ignoring the man behind him. Aster couldn’t see or hear anything and that unsettled him, though as they stepped into the classroom he’d be hard pressed not to notice the icy tendrils spreading over the floor and the near freezing temperatures. The room was lit with softly glowing candles that Merida was lighting.

“Mood lighting?” Hiccup teased as he moved toward the ice encased spirit on the floor.

Merida scoffed and shook her head. “Protection from tha children. Yer friend isn’n’t safe heere. Thought he’d come tae see when you did.”

Hiccup nodded and finally turned his attention to Jack. “What’s wrong with him.”

“He’s untouchable.” Pitch said suddenly from the corner he’d retreated to the moment Aster came into the room. “So I’d recommend you refrain, unless you’d like to become a living ice sculpture.”

“But what’s he doing?” Hiccup pressed and Aster found himself annoyed that he was only getting parts of the information.

So Hiccup was…what? Talking and looking at spirits or ghosts or something? And what had Merida meant when she said that they needed to be protected from children? The tall man jumped slightly when a cold hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the door and further into the room, Merida more or less dragging him unceremoniously.

“Who’s he talkin’ ta?” Aster asked, green eyes darting toward Hiccup and the corner that was much darker than the rest of the room. “And what is he talkin’ about?”

Hiccup ignored the two other humans as Merida explained quietly who and what was in the room with them. Instead he looked back at Jack then to Jamie, hoping someone would give him an answer. “What is he doing?”

Jamie shrugged slightly. “I don’t know, this is older than me.”

Pitch heaved a put upon sigh before crossing his arms. “Jack has withdrawn into himself. He’s looking for information that he can’t find by normal means. Something attacked him, for lack of better words, and now he’s trying to figure out what happened.”

“Something attacked him?” Hiccup asked immediately. “What?”

“He made a noise and then was in pain and then…this…” Jamie explained as best as he could, waving toward Jack. “But he’s been in there a long time.”

“Too long.” Merida pipped up from the corner where she stood protectively near Aster, the poor Aussie looking terribly lost. “Yeh know that Pitch.”

Immediately Aster glanced toward the darkened corner curiously though he couldn’t see anything aside from Hiccup crouching near what seemed to be the center of the weird growing ice on the floor. There was a long stretch of silence and Aster glanced between the only two people he could see but neither of them reacted so he wasn’t sure if the silence was between…all parties? Finally there was movement when Hiccup shifted from a crouch to kneeling.

“He’s been too quiet.” Jamie agreed with a small jerking nod of his head. “Maybe Hiccup can wake him up.”

Pitch sighed again. “If he touches him, Hiccup will freeze.”

Hiccup scowled. “Jack will know it’s me. He won’t freeze me.”

“Don’t kill yourself.” Pitch drawled with a roll of his eyes as he leaned back against the corner he’d claimed as his own.

Hiccup stayed quiet for a moment as he pulled his attention from Pitch to look at the Spirit of Fun in front of him. Carefully he reached out and let his hands hover just centimeters away from the ice before letting out a soft sigh. “Jack? Jack it’s Hiccup, you’ve gotta come back now.”

Aster glanced toward Merida. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Hiccup is tryin’ tae get tae Jack.” Merida explained, a pinched expression on her face. “He’s…uh…sarta in a trance? Hard tae explain an’ we ain’t got tha taime.”

Aster fell silent as he watched Hiccup speak softly, a coaxing tone in his voice. Like talking to a child or a dog, convincing it to come closer. He watched as Hiccup moved around a bit, shifting where he was kneeling at and his hands reached toward something. It was rather surreal to be the only person unable to see what Hiccup was touching. He didn’t like it.

After what felt like hours, the ice around Jack began to crack. Hiccup immediately reached out and pressed his bare hands against the chilled surface, the others watching with baited breath…so to speak. Oddly nothing happened to either the spirit or Hiccup for a long moment, then without warning the ice shattered into millions of tiny shards before evaporating as if they’d never existed. Jack made a low rumbling sound in his throat and fell forward into Hiccup’s waiting arms, his chest heaving as though he’d been unable to breathe for too long.

“Easy Jack, I’ve got you.” Hiccup soothed, running his fingers through soft snowy hair. “It’s okay.”

Jack looked around, his eyes hazy and distant as though he wasn’t seeing anything truly around him. He made a weak sound, curling closer to Hiccup and the brunet held him tightly. “Hic—“

“I’m here Jack.” Hiccup murmured, tucking Jack’s head under his chin. “You had us worried.”

“Dementia…” Jack’s voice was weak and slurring, though not because his cheek was against Hiccup’s collarbone. He was oddly uncoordinated for the usually mouthy spirit. “She’s – fed – taken. Child.”

Hiccup looked up at Pitch as the much older spirit moved closer to kneel beside them, a hand reaching out to touch Jack’s forehead, a searching look in his yellow-amber eyes. There was another moment of silence, one not even Aster dared to break as he took in the odd impressions against Hiccup’s skin and clothes.

“What did he mean Pitch?” Jamie asked in a whisper. “She’s taken?”

Pitch withdrew his hand and stared down at his fingertips for a moment before sighing. “Dementia has taken someone, a child; she’s fed on a soul.”

The silence that followed was heavy and oppressive.


	29. A Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been sitting on my computer waiting for me to finish but of course you know how life gets...so here you go! To all the people who were waiting patiently...not much progression of the story but it's a chapter that was needed.

The apartment was quiet save for the murmur of voices in the living room. But Hiccup wasn’t focused on those right now. Instead his attention was focused completely on Jack. He sat in his desk chair facing the spirit who was currently hovering slightly off the bed looking more tired than Hiccup had ever seen someone. He was worried about the fair haired man…Jack just looked…dim…faded almost. He’d needed somewhere safe to go, some place that would allow him to build up the energy he’d lost and it was a mutual silent agreement that Aster’s apartment would be the safest place once Merida put up the wards.

For a long moment Hiccup simply sat and listened to the muffled tones coming from the other room, Aster’s deeper questioning tone followed shortly by Merida’s distinct voice though the words were nearly impossible to make out at the moment. She must be explaining things to him or something. Green eyes flickered from the door to Jack when he made a noise and shifted around.

“Jack…” Hiccup began only to stop and frown slightly when dulled blue eyes opened to look at him. “What makes this different?”

Jack blinked slowly and twisted to sit upright, crossing his legs under him into a lotus position. It made Hiccup think of the animated Peter Pan movie he’d loved as a child briefly with the whole…floating sitting thing. “What this?”

“This whole incident.” Hiccup made a vague motion with his hand. “She took a child but it isn’t the same as killing them? You would have known right?”

“Oh,” Jack sighed heavily looking more and more tired as he twisted his staff loosely in his hand.

Hiccup shook his head suddenly. “Never mind, just get some sleep Jack. You look ready to drop.”

“You asked…” Jack began as he rocked side to side in thought. “When a child dies I’m told by the sound of a bell chime.”

“That thing I heard at the school back…” Hiccup paused for a moment. It hadn’t really been that long ago but with all the chaos it had felt like almost a lifetime. But really it was, two maybe three months since he’d found Jack. “That chiming noise?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, that’s the sound for a child. It’s different…deeper tones for the ages. Let’s the right person know…but we hear them all the time anyway.” He adjusted his grip on his staff and leaned it against his shoulder, resting his head on the wood. “But this child wasn’t –“

Hiccup could pick up the rest of the sentence easily enough. “The child wasn’t killed. Then what does this woman do to them?”

There was a long stretch of silence. Hiccup glanced toward his window for a moment then back to Jack and wondered absently if the spirit wasn’t going to answer him. He stood up and crossed quietly over to the slightly flickering young man, reaching out to touch him only to stop when Jack jerked backward and shake his head.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Hiccup offered quietly, his hand falling to his side. The rejection had hurt but Hiccup didn’t know what was going through Jack’s mind at the moment. There was still so much he didn’t understand. “If it’s too difficult.”

Jack let out a heavy sigh and his head fell back to stare up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. “She consumes them. And there is nothing for you…when that happens.” Jack curled in toward himself and closed his eyes. “Please, Hiccup, just let me rest.”

Hiccup shuddered slightly at the turmoil coming from Jack but he nodded slightly. “I’ll be in the living room with Aster for a bit.” he offered before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He stayed by his door for several moments before glancing up from the hardwood under foot. Merida sat on the couch looking at him though her mobile was in her hand and she looked like she’d been in the middle of something. Blue eyes watched him sympathetically and Hiccup held her gaze for only a brief moment before looking around for Aster. The Australian was standing in front of the coffee pot muttering to himself and staring down at the carafe in hand. Normally it would have been a comical sight but at the moment it was just…confirming that things had gotten a lot harder. Hiccup steeled himself and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Merida.

“Who is this woman? Who is she really?” Hiccup asked quietly. “What can you tell me about her?”

Merida pursed her lips into a tight line before sighing and leaning back slightly, rubbing absently at the back of her neck as Aster joined them. “I don’t know wut tae tell ya.” She sighed again. “Tha wooman is a monster who’s been around farevar. We were told staries growin’ up ‘bout tha monster in tha shadows. The Dark Wooman has been passed down far yeers an’ yeers. Nevar my specialty but…I know someone who can tell us moar.”

“Who is it?” Hiccup asked.

Merida glanced toward him and her eyes lingered on the leather cord around his neck causing the brunette to reach up and check it subconciously. “Ya’ve met her already. I’m goin’ tae see if she’ll come heere an’ talk. The home should be a safe place far nao so ya two jus’ need tae let Jack rest an’ recover. He’s lost a lot o’ energy doin’ wat he did. Pitch’ll be by later tae help stan’ guard.”

Hiccup nodded slightly. “Thank you Merida. You’ve got my number so call if you need any help.”

She offered a small grin at the suggestion that she’d need help but nodded and stood up, grabbing her weird little knitted bag she carried with her and the olive green parka she’d been wearing, the showed herself out of the apartment.

There was a long drawn out silence after Merida left and it took several minutes before Hiccup could work up the courage to look over at Aster. He wondered how the older man was handling the overload of information that he’d been subjected to over the past few hours. The expression on Aster’s face was peculiar and Hiccup resisted the urge to laugh, if only barely.

“You all right old man?” Hiccup asked, offering a small teasing grin.

Aster’s bright green eyes darted from glaring at the coffee in his cup as if it had offended him to looking up at Hiccup with a pinched expression. “We need ta talk mate.”

Hiccup winced slightly. “Yeah, thought so.”

“Yup.” Aster responded, popping the P rather loudly as he stood up and headed toward the kitchen once more. “But, I’mma need something stronger.” He stopped suddenly and turned to face Hiccup, pointing at him warningly. “Then, then you’re gonna tell me how the hell you got involved in this shit and how long it’s been goin’ on.”

“Better bring the whole bottle over here then.” Hiccup suggested.

Aster nodded, dark grey bangs falling into his eyes slightly. “Thought as much…”


End file.
